Last True Love
by Inubabie
Summary: The final battle has been over four years but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends but he still feels theres a void in his life. When his only loved moved away he thought he'd never be happy. that is until she returns. better sum. inside!
1. The Wedding

**Last True Love**

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilouge. **

**Chapter 1- Wedding Day**

Harry tried to be as cheerful as possible. his two best friends were getting married today, after all. He didn't want to spoil there day. Harry knew he'd never have a wedding day. He just didn't think he was meant to be happy. Even though Voldemort was dead, it seemed he was still destroying his life.

Harry had left everyone but Ron and Hermione in the dark after Dumbledore died. He didn't want anyone else killed on his behalf.(Although, more did.) Of course, he would have liked it more if Ron and Hermione would have stayed behind as well. But there was no chance. He guessed now it was a good thing. He couldn't have succeeded if they hadn't been around to help.

"Hello Harry, dear! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a tight hug. After pulling away she looked Harry up and down. "You haven't been starving yourself have you? You are much too thin!"

Harry smiled. Some people might have found the way Mrs. Weasley always told people how 'too thin' they were annoying, but Harry didn't. It felt like he had a real mother.

"I haven't been starving myself. I promise."

"Well, you'll be coming back to the Burrow after the wedding won't you? I know Ron and Hermione won't be there, but I'd like it if you would come. I don't like you living in that big house all alone."

"It's fine living there, really, it is. And I have business I have to attend to after the wedding. I won't be in until early in the morning and I wouldn't want to wake you and Mr. Weasley."

"Nonsense, please just for a night?"

Harry sighed. He really didn't have anything to do and he knew Mrs. Weasley knew it. "Okay, but won't there be alot of relatives staying?"

"No, only Ginny and Fleur and Bill. And well of course their baby. You've never seen her have you?"

"No, but I'll be gald to finally see her."

"Great! Well, I must be going much to attend to."

She bustled away leaving Harry to stand alone again.

_'Ginny, will be there. I guess I knew she'd come for the wedding, but I didn't exspect her to stay.' _

Harry sighed. He was pleased to see his godson playing with a few other children. Harry knew he was there with his grandmother. Harry often visited Ted. Hoping to be some form of fatherly figure. Although, he knew he could never take Lupin's place. And just at the thought at his dead friend he felt a tightining in his stomatch. Regret. He was used to that feeling. He felt it even more when he saw the lone twin George talking to his old friend Lee Jordan. George had never really been the same after Fred's death. He still owned the business and still made jokes but Harry as well as everyone could tell they were a rehearsed cover for his pain. Harry didn't really understand the bond between twins, but he had heard other twins say that when they were apart from the sibling they felt half of them was missing. George must have that feeling permenately.

Harry began walking through the crowd. I was a beautiful day. And since the ceremony was to be here outside Harry guessed they had not picked a better day. He noticed many people giving him huge smiles and some patting him on the back. He was used to this by now. He finally spotted the two tents that looked as normal as ever. Of course he knew inside they were really huge dressing rooms. He walked into the one closests to him.

There standing there with his red hair and freckled face, was Ron Weasley. His face was pale and Harry could tell he was nervous. Ron noticed Harry in the mirror and turned around.

"Hey Ron! So, are you excited?"

"What if something goes wrong? What if I say the wrong thing?"

Harry held back his smile. "Don't worry you'll be fine. I mena, Hermione's stayed with you all this time. I don't think you'll ever be able to scare her off."

They both laughed. "Thanks, Harry. So you ready best man?"

"You ask me as if I'm the one about to be married."

Ron smiled. "I guess all there is to fo now is wait. What do you think is taking Hermione so long?"

"I'll go check."

"Good thinking mate."

Harry left the tent and walked over to the next.

"Can I come in?" He called in not wanting to enter if anyone was still getting dressed.

"Yeah, it's okay."

Harry walked into the room. He could barely recognize Hermione. She looked more beautiful than in all the time he had known her. Harry's breath caught in his lungs as he saw the faces of the two woman helping Hermione with a few things on her dress. The first was her mother Mrs. Granger, which wasn't suprising. It was really the second face that shocked him. Now he understood that when he asked who was MOH, that Hermione would merely brush it off and say it wasn't important. It was Ginny Weasley.

She seemed to finally notice him and quickly sped off into the bathroom just as Fleur came out. Harry knew her to be a BM too.

" 'Ello, 'Arry. Eet 'as been to long."

"Hi, Fleur. How's the baby?"

"She is great. You will be staying with us?"

"Uh, for the night, yes."

"Good, I am glad to 'ear it. See you later 'Arry."

She walked out of the tent Harry guessed to go check on her daughter.

"So Hermione Ron wanted me to ask what's taking so long?"

"He's so impatient. Of course you already knew that. Tell him I said not to rush me!"

Harry gave a nod and left a tent. He had learned one thing. Brides could be very scary.

**-66666666666666688888888888888888887777777777777-**

Later that day Harry watched as Hermione and Ron shared their first dance as husband and wife. Harry imagined what it would be like to be married to Ginny. He knew Ginny had probably already moved on. After all, she was very beautiful. And there are a lot of men in her new home in the US.

Harry looked aroung and saw many of his old school mates. Many of them had their own family now. He saw Lavender with Seamus holding hands. Neville and Luna standing close together holding their baby. Harry wished he could have that.

He looked around and found Ginny dancing with George. They were both laughing. That was until Ginny locked eyes with Harry. He gave her a small smile. She just looked at him with sad eyes.

She felt sorry for him. He wasn't suprised. Ginny was a caring person. Even though he was the one that broke it off with her, she felt bad for him instead of herself. He didn't know it was possible to love her more than he already did, but he felt he did now.

He saw Fleur's sister Gabriel sitting at a table alone. She was a big fan of Harry. He stood up and walked over to her. He held his hand out in front of her and she immediately grabbed it and let him lead her to the dance floor.

**-666666666666666666688888888888888888777777777777777-**

**A/N: Well, I decided that I'd take a break from writing Inu fics and try a HP one. So anyone who was reading my other fic Who Will Save Your Soul, I'll be discontinuing it for the moment. Anyway, I know this chppie wasn't that eventful, but the next one will be so keep reading and review it!!!!**


	2. The Burrow

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilouge. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any original characters. **

**Chapter 2- The Burrow**

After Ron and Hermione left for their honeymoon, so did Harry. The rest of the guests decided to stay awhile and visit each other. It would probably be a long time before they were all together again.

Harry went back to the Burrow alone. It didn't seem the same with no one in it. It was usually crowded and full of life. Harry liked it better that way. But he had felt out of place with the whole family. They told him over and over he was part of their family and when he was younger he felt like he belonged with them. But now he felt like he didn't fit in. Did he fit in anywhere? He asked himself this over and over. Always debating against himself.

He walked up the stair case. Ron's room was a mess. He could see into it through the door which was left ajar. Ron didn't live at the Burrow anymore, but Mrs. Weasley must have left it the way he had it the day he moved out. He guessed she left all of the rooms as they were. This thought made him smile a true smile. Something he did rarely. Harry kept walking past Ron's room. It wasn't his destination. He walked until he came to Ginny's room. He opened the door.

It wasn't a big room but it wasn't small. It was very neat and tidy. He saw that Ginny had unpacked her trunk. It looked like she was staying for maybe a week or so. He saw a picture frame on the nightstand. He couldn't see it because it was facing the bed as if Ginny looked at it while she was lying in it. e picked it up. Standing there with smiles on their face and hands waving was Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Harry remebered when Collin Creevy took this picture when he and Ginny were together. He felt a pang of guilt thinking of Collin. Another person lost in the war. It was all his fault.

He looked back at the picture and even though it made him think about Collin it also made him smile. That had been the happiest time in his life. But he couldn't go back to that. Maybe if he had done things differently he could. No, he couldn't have done things differently. Ginny might not have made it. At least now she was alive. Even if she wasn't with him.

He felt how tired he was and put the picture down. So many memories were brought back to him in this room. He put the picture down and lay down on the bed. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he did. Looking at the picture. Or more specifically, looking at Ginny.

**-6666666666666668888888888888888877777777777-**

She came back to the Burrow with her mom and dad. Fleur, Bill, and baby Analice had went for a stroll. Analice always fell asleep when they did this and she had been getting a little fussy. So they decided it would be a good way to get her calmed down.

Ginny wondered where Harry had gone off to. She heard him say he was staying the night here, but after she saw him when she was dancing with George she hadn't seen him since.

"Ginny, why don't you go see if Harry is in Ron's room? Then you can rest yourself if you want."

"Okay, mom."

Ginny didn't know if she wanted to find Harry. What would she say to the man who broke her heart? What if she didn't find him? What if he left because of her?

She made it to Ron's room and saw that no one was there. It looked like Ron was the last one to touch the room.

Sighing, she decided to go to her own room and lay down. Maybe, he just went to grab some things from his house. Now that she thought of it, she didn't even know where that was. She walked into her room and found exactly who she was looking for. There asleep on her bed, was Harry Potter.

She had no idea what she should do. She saw he had a small smile on his face and realized he had been looking at the picture she took everywhere with her.

She walked over and picked it up making a small scraping sound. Harry quickly jumped up, his wand to her neck. Ginny didn't scream, she was just shocked. He quickly put the wand back into his robes.

"Sorry, it's a habit I suppose." He was lying she could tell.

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep in here. I'll get out of your way."

He began walking out of the room. She wanted to call him back but could only bring herself to say what her mom wanted. "You should probably go tell my mom your okay. She's worried you left."

"Right, thanks Gin." He left the room and shut the door.

She collapsed on her bed her face in her hands. Gin was his nickname for her. No one called her that but him. She didn't cry. She didn't know that she had anymore tears for him.

**-66666666668888888888888777777777777-**

"So, Mrs. Weasley what do you want to do first?" Ron asked coming very close to her.

"Ron, I'm just, well. never mind."

Ron smiled. "Hermione, you're always worried about someone. Who is it this time?"

"I just don't think Harry looked well."

Ron's smile slipped into a frown. "He never does anymore Hermione."

"I wish he'd get better. Move on."

"I don't think he knows how. Every since he was eleven things have been hard and dangerous for him. I don't think he knows how to just be free."

"I think I have a way to help him, but we;ll discuss that later." She wrapped her arms aorund him and they shared a kiss.

"I agree, we do have other business to attend to right now."

**-666666666888888888888877777777777-**

Harry paused outside of the door. He hadn't meant to use that name. He knew what it could do to her. What it was doing to him. It made him wonder if she ever thought about him the way he thought about her.

He walked down the staris where Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table and Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner.

"Harry, it's very nice to see you out and about. Sorry, we didn't get to talk much at the wedding."

He rose to his feet and shook Harry's hand. "It's nice to see you to Mr. Weasley."

"I'm glad to see you didn't leave Harry. I was starting to worry."

"I was just tired. I came here to take a nap."

"Well, go ahead back up to Ron's room. Dinner won't be ready for awhile. Unless, you want something now, I don't suppose you ate anything at the reception?"

"No, but I'm fine. Thanks, though."

He walked out before she could protest. He needed to apologize to GInny. He wanted to apologize for everything he had ever done. He wanted to do in the hopes that she'd forget about him and all the pain he had caused.

He walked into the room not even thinking to knock. It didn't matter anyway. She was asleep. He saw her shiver a little. He took the quilt on her bed and covered her up with it. He then left the room. He needed rest of his own.

**-666666688888888877777777-**

Ginny woke hours later to er mother yelling for her and for Harry. She sat up and realized her quilt as over her. Her mother must have come up to check on her or maybe her father. She got up and walked out of her room trying to fix her hair along the way. She wasn't pay attention and felt herself bump into something hard and fall to the ground. She looked up and saw bright green eyes looking down at her. He held his hand out, but she didn't take it. She couldn't take it. She was afraid of what she might do if she touched him.

She stood up on her own. "Sorry Harry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Niether was I. It's my fault too."

"I guess we should go down to dinner."

"Yeah." She followed Harry down the stairs and into the kitchen. George, Fleur, Bill, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting at the table waiting.

"Come on dears, sit down." Ginny sat down beside her mother and Harry sat opposite the table next to her father.

"So, Harry, how are things at work? Being an auror is obviously the perfect job for you?" Bill asked taking a bite of his food.

"I'm on vacation right now. Since Ron is my partner I didn't see much point in starting anything without him."

"That does make since. How long is Ron going to be gone mom?"

"I'm not sure. He said probably a week, but he didn't know if Hermione would want to stay that long."

"Oh, well I do 'ope they 'ave a good time."

"Ginny dear why didn't Danny come with you to the wedding? I thought things were serious between the two of you?"

Ginny began choking on her food and her mom performed a speell to stop her. She cleared her throat and took a long drink. She hoped someone would start another conversation, but they all seemed to be waiting for her. She out her drink down. "We broke up a few weeks ago."

"Why? I liked him."

"Well, he proposed and I said I wasn't ready to be married. Then he left."

"That is a shame, but if you're not ready you're not ready." Ginny could see the look her mom and gave each other. She saw them smile as if they had a bet of some kind against her. Did they know she wouldn't stay with Danny? And if they did who did they think she would end up with? She had a funny feeling about it.

"Harry I exspect you'll need to go home and get some things for the night?"

"Oh, right."

"Why don't you take Ginny with you? She hasn't seen your house yet. Wouldn't you like that Ginny?"

It became clear to Ginny what her mother was doing. "Sure, we'll go after dinner."

"That's settled then."

**-6666666666888888888888888877777777- **

**Well hope you liked it! Review plllleeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Godric's Hallow

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilouge. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any original characters. **

**Chapter 3- Godric's Hallow **

* * *

Everyone helped in cleaning up the kitchen. Harry noticed that Ginny was doing everything very slow. Did she really dread being around him that much? He decided the best thing to do was ask.

He tapped her arm and signaled for her to follow him into the laundry room out of hearing from the other Weasleys'. When they were in he closed the doors and cast a spell so no one could hear them.

"What is it Harry? Is everything okay?"

He opened his mouth but didn't talk for a moment. He couldn't it was so hard to not grab her and kiss her.

"It's fine, it's just well, I mean, if you don't want to go with me it's fine. I can tell you'd rather not. And it's okay. I understand."

He put his head down and looked at his feet he couldn't keep looking at her.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was obviously hurt at the thought of her not wanting to be around him. The truth was she was only taking so long so she could think of things to say. She actually wanted to go with him. She didn't know she had such an effect on him. It made her feel terrible for leaving. Even if he ended it she still was the one that ran away. She could have stayed and at least been his friend. Her eyes misted up but she held back.

"Harry, I want to go. Really I do. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Harry lifted his head and opened the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes, I think we shall."

"So did they leave yet?"

"Yes, mum they are gone."

"Good, I'm so glad to see them talking again. Maybe he can get Ginny to stay here."

"Molly, I don't theenk that will work. Ginny, 'as a new life now. She 'as probably forgotten all about 'Arry."

Molly didn't say anything. She had grown to like her daughter in law, but still didn't like some things. Like how she put her nose in things she knew nothing about. Of course Ginny cared about Harry.

"You know your English is so much better now than when we were first introduced to you."

"Thank you very much Mr. Weasley."

Molly knew Arthur was just trying to change the subject. It didn't bother her any. She didn't want to continue the conversation with Fleur anyway. She would wait until later to get Arthur's opinion.

* * *

Hermione slowly, as to not wake Ron, got out of bed. She liked how quiet it was. No fighting. No more worrying rather it was the last time she would kiss Ron everytime they had to go into battle. Of course, she'd always worry about Ron and Harry, too. But it was just different when Voldemort had been alive. Everything had been.

Still things still didn't feel totally safe. Would they ever after everything they all had been through? She wasn't sure. She hoped so. There was only certain times that she _really _felt completely safe. And that was when she was in Ron's arms. Not to say she couldn't protect herself, she was fully capable. Something about his arms wrapped around her just made her feel safe and secure. She now knew what Ginny had been talking about wiht Harry.

Ginny. Hermione missed her friend so much. She never could figure out why Ginny left. She knew it had something to do with Harry, but Ginny had been in love with Harry for years and never gave up. What had been different? Hermione didn't know. She knew Harry and Ginny had gotten into some kind of argument, but she didn't know what Harry could have said to make Ginny want to leave. It was just before the final battle. Hermione remebered like it was yesterday.

_Hermione hugged Ron and then they kissed like there was no tomorrow. For them there might not be. When they had to catch their breath they just held each other. Hermione could see Harry and Ginny standing not to far away. She exspected to see the two of them hugging too. But instead she found Ginny banging her fists into Harry's chest. They were both crying. _

_"I'M GOING HARRY!"_

_"No, if anything happened to you..."_

_She couldn't hear the rest. Ron leaned down and whispered in her ear. _

_"I love you Hermione Granger. And if we make it out of this I'll make you my wife someday."_

_They looked at each other. Did he really just say that? _

_"Ron...I love you too." They kissed again. Harry ran over, no longer crying, to them._

_"It's time. You fight as hard as you can."_

_"Good luck Harry." Ron and Harry gave a brief hug. Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms. _

_"Promise you'll be careful Harry."_

_"Am I not always?"_

_"Harry..."_

_"I can't promise that, but I can promise that Voldemort will die. Even if he takes me with him."_

"Hermione?"

She heard Ron calling her name pulling her out of her memories.

"In the kitchen Ron."

HE walked in looking disgruntled. Hermione smiled. That was her husband. Her Ronald Weasley.

"Come back to bed. Why are you up?"

"I was just thirsty. Go wait for me, I'll be there in a sec."

Ron smiled at her and walked away. Hermione grabbed a drink of water and then followed him.

* * *

Ginny looked at the devistation. She couldn't believe how horrible it must have been the night Harry's parents died for the house to look that bad. What there was of it anyway.

"It's a memorial. Don't worry I don't live in there. I live a few houses down. I thought you might find it interesting to see this since I know you were the only one who hadn't."

"It's so terrible Harry, but I am glad you showed me."

"Come on just a little walk."

They walked by wandlight. It only took a few minutes and they were there. It was a very big house. Her family and all her friends that had saw it weren't kidding. It had two stories and a huge black gate like a hogwarts surrounding it.

"I thought you might find the gate interesting. I only did it as a little reminder."

"No, I like it. Your house is very beautiful Harry."

"Thanks but we're not even inside yet." The walked into the gate Harry murmering a few words making the gate open. The door opened for them and the walked inside. The whole place was lit up. They were standing in a huge walkway. Nothing but a few pictures were on the wall. They kept walking and came to the den. To Ginny it didn't feel inhabited too much. It just didn't feel like Harry to her. It was big and beautifully decorated, but it wasn't Harry.

"I'll just be a second. Keep looking around if you want."

He walked out and a few moments later Ginny followed the way he had went out. She walked to the stair case and went up. In the first room she saw Harry. The room looked and felt like Harry. It was messy and he was hurriedly throwing clothes into an overnight bag. Ginny walked in. Harry looked at her fro a moment then went back to throwing clothes around. She went over to a nightstand not too different form hers. There was a picture sitting upon it. She exspected to see Ron and Hermione or something, but instead sw herself. Smiling and blowing kisses. This picture she had taken had been specifically for Harry.

"Ready?"

He saw what she was looking at and stopped.

"I can't believe you still have this."

"Ginny, of course I-" But he couldn't finish what he was saying because an owl flew in with a Howler tied to it. Harry quickly untied it and opened it. A booming voice rang out hurting Ginny and Harry's ears.

_"HARRY POTTER IF YOU THINK YOU ARE SAFE THINK AGAIN! YOU ARE NOT FREE YET! HOGWARTS HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER!" _

The letter ripped up. Harry could tell that voice had been altered. Meaning who ever sent it knew him. And knew how he felt about Hogwarts.

"Come on Ginny." He grabbed her hand and apparated back to the Burrow. He ran her into the kitchen and then disapperated.

"Ginny? What's going on? Is everything okay?"

* * *

Hermione screached when Harry popped into there hotel room. She was glad she and Ron weren't doing anything.

"Harry? What is it?"

"Hogwarts taken over. We have to go."

* * *

**A/N: I know that it says after DH but I changed a few things about the final battle. It wouldn't be original if I didn't change a few things for my fic, so hope u like it anyway!!!!! Reviews are always appriciated!!**


	4. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilouge. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any original characters. **

**Chapter 4- Bellatrix Lestange**

"What do you mean Hogwarts has been taken over? Surely they could handle everything up there."

"Apaarently not."

"Wait, you're not really considering going are you?"

"Of course I am. I thought I should just see if you wanted to join me before I did Ron."

"I'm deffinately going. We don't have any time to waste. Hermione I'll be back before you know it."

They apparated before Hermione could protest. Why hadn't they invited her? Just because she worked in the Department of Mysteries didn't mean she couldn't go with them. She always went with them.

She felt her stomach tighten. She knew something was wrong. Why hadn't she just said anything to Ron and Harry about it?

They wouldn't have believed her. They would say Voldemort is dead. There is nothing to worry about. You'll just have to get used to him being gone. She could hear Ron saying it inside her head.

But something was nagging at her. She just knew Ginny had the same feeling she did. Ginny had said something about it when they were getting ready for the wedding.

_'Even though Voldemort is gone I'm still waiting for something to happen. I was all the way in America, but I could still feel that something wasn't right.' _

Of course, what Ron would have said to her could have been just as true. It might still be true. But she didn't think so. Hermione made a decision and knew it was one neither Ron nor Harry would like. Wwll, especially Harry.

She apparated a few feet from the Burrow's front door. She saw that there were lights on in the kitchen so that is where she went. She didn't think now was the time for manners so she just walked in. Everyone began asking her questions.

"Ginny, I need to see you outside."

Ginny gave a nod and followed.

"So, I guess they left you behing too?"

"Not for long. We're going too."

Ginny smiled. "I like the way you think Hermione."

They both apparated just outside the Hogwarts gates. Ginny didn't say anything outloud but Hermione saw a silver animal she couldn't quite make out, go through the gates.

"I guess you've been studying alot in America."

"Yes, I thought that I might need it. I just had a feeling I guess."

"I know what you mean." They stood in silence and a few moments later the gates unlocked themselves and allowed them entrance. As soon as they were both inside the grounds, the gate sealed and locked itself once more.

"I wonder what could be going on here if they just let both of us in?"

"I don't know, but I don't think there is anything going on here at all. Unless, we're walking into a trap."

"No, I think you got it right the first time."

They both walked quickly to the front doors. Which again, opened themselves. They found there way to the gargoyle.

"Do you know the password?"

"No, but do you think McGonagall would have changed Dumbledore's old password?"

"Maybe not. Lemon Drop!" The gargoyle jumped ou tof the way and they both stepped onto the spiral staricase which took them both to the headmistesses office. The door was slightly ajar so they walked in. Ron and Harry were both siting across from McGonagall. They all looked at the girls as the walked.

"It is nice to see both of you. Although, I can tell you it was a complete waist of time. Now as I told Potter and Weasley, I can handle the safety of my school on my own."

"I thought that you could, but these two insisted something must be wrong."

Ron looked at her and she knew they were going to have a fight when they got back.

"So, why are you guys still here?"

"Well, of course they think I should consider letting them gaurd the castle. I do not find this to be necesarry. How do you feel about this Albus?"

Everyone turned their attention to the portrait of Dumbledore hanging on the wall. "I do find it odd that someone would send that message to Harry. However, I do not think it had anything to do with the school. I think it had more to do with Harry. Perhaps, you should get home, Harry and make sure everything is alright there."

Harry gave a nod and rushed out of the office. There wasn't anything at his home that would be any value to a Dark wizard. Was there? No, he was farely certain of that. He wouldn't have anything that was Dark and dangerous. Maybe they were setting up a trap for him? That seemed to be the most likely possibility.

Harry heard footsteps behind him and figured Ron was following him.

"It's okay, Ron go back to your honeymoon. I can handle things from here."

"Well too bad because I'm coming with you." Harry turned and saw Ginny smirking at him.

"Ginny, I don't know that it's a good idea for you to come with me."

"Why?"

Harry stopped for a moment. What could he say? That he wanted to keep her safe? She was a grown woman now!

"I just,think it would be better if you went to the Burrow to make sure everyone is okay there."

"Harry, I'm not stupid. Everyone at the Burrow besides the baby are fully qualified."

"Okay then, I don't want you to come because it could be a trap for me and I don't want you in it."

"When are you going to stop trying to protect me Harry?"

"I will never stop trying to keep you alive and safe. And it's now my job to do so. How would it look if you were hurt because I let you come with me on Auror business?"

"Fine, I won't come Harry, but you'll be suprised to find out just how much training I've been doing." When they came to the bottom of the steps Harry looked back at Ginny, but she wasn't there anymore.

When Ginny came back to the Burrow everyone was still in the kitchen waiting.

"Ginny is everything okay at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it's fine actually. We think it might have been someone just trying to get the chance to get into Harry's home."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ginny did you tell Harry why you haven't gone back to America?"

Ginny smirked. "No, but I'm sure he'll find it very suprising."

The family looked at each other but didn't say anything. They knew what the subject of Harry could do to Ginny. Not that at that moment it looked like she cared. She looked over joyed at the chance to suprise Harry.

Ginny cleared her throat. "You know, I think I'm goin gto go to bed. See you all in the morning."

Harry walked through his back door with caution. He couldn't tell i fsomeone was there from the outside because th elights had already been on. When he entered the kitchen he heard whispers coming form the dining room. He walked in with his wand ready only to find three wands pointed at him. This didn't scare him in the least.

The three figures were standing in front of him with black robes and Death Eaters' masks on.

"Didn't think you'd be hearing form me did you Potter?"

Harry knew the voice even before the man took his mask off. "Draco Malfloy, I thought that after I kept you out of Azkaban you'd be doing your best to stay out of trouble. Not trying to rally up the old Death Eaters are you? Surely you don't believe any of you would have a chance without Voldemort."

Draco sneered. "Actually Potter, I am here because of what you did to me. I owe you and I am here to make us even."

Harry realized this was the closest thing he was going to get to a thank you and gave a nod. "How can I trust you? And why is it your friends still have their masks on?"

"They don't need to take their masks off. And you don't have to trust me, but as you will have learned with Wormtail in the magical world it is very important to pay back your debts when that debt is your life."

"Fine, go ahead. I'll hear you out, but first why did you send that owl?"

"I couldn't risk being out in the open with this information. Would you have let me and my companions into your house if we showed up on your doorstep dressed as we were?"

"No, so fine explain what it is you have to tell me."

"There are many Death Eaters that are grouping back together. Me and my comrads decided that going undercover would be the best way to find things out. We didn't exspect to find out what we did. It turns out there is a particular member that had been promoting all there time to researching ways in which to bring certain members back from the dead. Who this is I don't know. I do know that they were successful."

"So you came here to tell me that the Death Eaters are forming an army of Inferi?"

"No, Potter I wouldn't be here if it was something like that. No, these beings are not dead or alive. Meaning as far as we know they are immortal. And I can tell by the look on your face what it is you are probably thinking, but no they didn't bring back He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They chose to bring back what they thought to be the most loyal Death Eaters. I think they originally thought they would be in control of these beings, but it went wrong. Now it they, who are being controlled by their own creation."

"So, if they didn't bring back Voldemort, who could possibly be any worse than that?"

"I thought the same at first that was until I met these beings in person. As I said, they can't be killed as far as we know, so that's a task in itself. But they are also ruthless and have strength and skill I have never seen. And above all these beings are angry and want revenge. On anyone or anything that gets in their way."

"So, who is it?"

"Well, one of them has actually proven to be the same in life as in death. For this I can't tell you who it is. But don't worry they are not on the dark side. However the leader of the Death Eaters now is one of the most brutal and unbearing people I've ever been around."

"Okay, I'll ask again who is it?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. And you and I know what she was like in life. She is more powerful than ever before and more ruthless. She wants you dead Potter. You and everyone else that ever tried to stop her. This is where I take my leave. You can decide what to do with all of this information. Although I do ask that you keep the people you tell of my visit to a short number. I can't say if I will be back, but someone surely will." Malfloy put his mask back on and walked out of the front door. Harry watched as they disapparated just outside of the gate. He wondered how they had gotten in, but he knew this wasn't the most important thing. He needed to get to Burrow and get Order members together and then he needed to get to Ron and Hermione.

Ginny heard shouting downstaris and quickly rushed down the stairs. She had been so happy about what she had to tell Harry that she couldn't even sleep.

She found all of the Order members left after the war standing or sitting in the kitchen. A rather tired looking Harry was standing beside a stern looking McGonagall.

"Oh, Ginny dear I'm glad you are here."

"Actually mum", Ron began Ginny just noticing him standing beside Hermione, "Ginny, shouldn't be here. She'll be going back to America soon and she'll be safe there. There is no need to get her involved in this."

"Actually, Ronald you are wrong. I won't be going back to America. Actually, I'll be staying here and working for the Ministry."

Harry racked his brain and immediately hoped that Ginny hadn't taken on the job both he and Ron had turned down.

"Doing what?"

"I'm going to be the Head of the Auror Office. And in case you are to much of a git to figure out what that means I'll tell you. I am staying here to take a post as you and Harry's boss."

**A/N: Bet none of you were exspecting that!!! Well, I decided it would be a nice change to let Ginny be in charge for once and also I had to create some sort of Dark thinkgs goin gon otherwise it's be completly boring because there'd be no reason Ginny and Harry couldn't just get together. Anyway review please!!!!!**


	5. Expecto Patronum

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilouge. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any original characters. **

**Chapter 5- ****Expecto Patronum**

Harry stood in shock for several minutes. Did she just say she'd be Head of the Auror Office? Ron's chin had hit the floor and everyone else were beaming.

"I'm so proud of you dear! I almost couldn't hold it in!"

Ron seemed to have gotten his speech back because he turned to look at his family. "You knew? Did everyone except me and Harry know about this?"

"Actually yes. We all knew what Ginny was doind here. After the two of you turned down the job the people in charge in America refered the Ministry to Ginny since she was already from here and an Auror herself there." McGonagall said matter-of-factly as if they had to be completely stupid not ot have figured it out.

"Harry, aren't you going to say something?" Ron asked looking at Harry who still had not spoke at all.

What could Harry say? That he was glad? He wasn't glad at all. Why did she have to come back at a time like this? Couldn't she just have waited unitl it was safe?

"I, uh, think that we should just talk about this later. We have other matters to discuss right now." Ginny looked furious. Harry knew he was in for it later. He should have just said congradulations. He would have been out of trouble then.

"Well, I agree with. We can all celebrate after this emergency meeting. Mr. Potter it seems has been visited tonight by an unknown source. Apparently it is very important that the source remain unknown to everyone here. Now, why don't you tell everyone what's going on."

Harry took a deep breath and began explaining what Malfloy had told him. A few people gasped at certain points of this explination but Harry ignored them. He didn't stop until the very end and then he waited.

No one talked for a moment. Then everyone started in at once.

"How can we be sure that this source is reliable?"

"Mr. Potter has insured me that the source is entirely trustworthy. I think after all that he has saved us from that we should trust his word."

Everyone seemed to agree as they all shook their heads and more talking erupted.

"So, what do we do?"

Harry looked at Hermione and spoke directly to her now. "Hermione, this is where I really need you. I need you and Ginny to research this matter. Find out how they did it and how to reverse it."

Ginny gave a nod of her head.

"Ron and I will help them and try to find out where the Death Eaters headquartes is located. No one needs to try to go fight yet. The other side doesn't think we are aware of what's going on and we need to keep it that way until we know more. But everyone needs to be on their gaurd. I will be staying here at the Burrow and I'm sure Ron and Hermione will be doing the same. So, with that said I think this meeting is over."

"Yes, and please do as instructed. We do not need to loose any lives this time if we do not abslutely have to." Everyone who didn't live or who weren't curently staying at the Burrow began either making their way to the fireplace or walking out of the back door.

Harry watched them all go. He remembered the days when he was allowed to take a back-seat when it came to Order meetings. Now, he was grown and very respected. McGonagall had told him after he went back to her office that he was going to be the one to lead the meeting. That she would merely assist him. And if there were more after it, then he was going to be the one to the lead the Order.

Hermione gestured him to follow her and the two of them rushed into the same laundry room he and Ginny had been in.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Harry I think that you've over-looked something very important."

"And what's that exactly?"

"Well, remember after you killed Voldemort and all the Death Eaters were getting arrested? I know you vouched that Draco should go free along with his mother, but do you remeber what Draco said when he saw Tonks and Remus' bodies being levitated away as he spoke to us?"

Harry racked his brain, but couldn't think of what it was she was talking about that could be of any impotance. "No, what is it?"

"Well, he said '_I guess Aunt Bella got her wish. I guess she got to clear the family name after all.'_"

Harry thought about it but still couldn't figure out why this was important.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "You and Ronald are so thick-headed. Harry, it was obvious that Bellatrix was humiliated by Tonks' decision to marry a werewolf. So, with the two of them killed would clear her family name. Except that, she didn't get to-"

"Ted! Oh, no I have to go now!"

"Wait, Harry!"

"What do you mean wait?"

"Did you not notice that Ginny hasn't been here to rip you apart yet?"

Harry realized that it was true. He had been sure by the death glare he had recieved from the youngest Weasley that he was in lot of trouble.

"She went to get him?"

"Yes, and his grandmother. They're both going to be brought here."

"I'm glad you always think ahead Hermione."

Hermione smiled and opened the doors to the laundry room.

"Yes, well you should get prepared. I don't want to think of how upset Ginny is with you. Why would you say that? It is a big deal and you treated it like it was nothing!"

"I know, but I didn't know what to say to her. What would you say if the person you spent your whole life trying to protect had just been made your boss?"

"I'd be proud of that person. And I am proud of Ginny." She walked away and she and Ron walked upstairs together.

Harry sat down at the now empty kitchen table. He heard voices coming from the fireplace and knew Ginny must be back. She walked into the room holding Ted by the hand. The little boy had tears streaming down his face and his hair was now brown when it was usually all different colors.

Ginny didn't make eye contact with Harry. Harry knew something was wrong.

"Where is she? Where is Mrs. Tonks?"

"Ted why don't you go upstairs to Ron's room? I'll be up with Harry in a few minutes."

The little boy looked at Harry but didn't say anything. He let go of Ginny and made his way out of the room. Ginny sat down at the table across form Harry still not looking at him.

"Ginny, what happened?"

"She was already g-gone when I got there. It was terrible what they did Harry. Her body was...it was mutilated." Ginny began shaking uncontrolably tears streaming down her face. Harry went over to her and picked her up. He walked her upstairs to her room and shut the door behind them. He sat down on the bed and held her in his arms.

"It's okay now, Gin. Don't worry it's okay."

"Ted was hiding. I almost didn't find him. I thought...well he was hiding under your Invisibility Cloak. I'm glad you let him take it. I guess he didn't realize for awhile who I was, but then he came out to me."

"Shh, you don't have to explain anything else tonight or ever if you don't want to."

Ginny just gave a nod of her head. Harry put her down on the bed. "Sorry, but I have to go get Ted and explain to everyone what happened."

"Okay, but Harry..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. "

He walled across the hall into Ron's room. Ted was sitting in Hermione's lap and she was rocking him back and forth whispering something into his ear that no one could hear. Ron was sitting next to them holding Hermione's hand. He looked up at Harry with questioning eyes.

"I'll explain later. Ginny's alseep in her room so I'd like it if everyone would just wait until she's ready before you ask her anything. I'm going to take Ted up to the attic where Mrs. Weasley set a bed up and put Ted to bed. He's been throught alot today. Come on, Ted." Ted lept to his feet and ran to Harry. Harry picked him off of the ground and walked up the steps. He opened the door and summoned a bed form his own home to the room. Harry lay Ted down in it.

"Harry, I'm scared."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. Get some sleep we'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight."

As Harry sat and watched Ted sleep he felt himself welling up with fiery. Ted didn't deserve to go through as much as he already had in his short life. Harry vowed he would get revenge for Ted.

A few weeks later Ginny put her fingers to her temples as she sat at her desk in her new office. There had been no other deaths but there had also been no ,ore leads as to where the Death Eaters were hiding. Ginny and Harry had been staying very close these last weeks taking care of Ted. He was starting to get better, but they all knew that the event had been very hard on him.

The more tome Ginny spent with Harry the harder it was for her not to hold onto him. She had done so well for so long since she was so far away, but now things were changing and she was glad that she was hardly ever actually alone with Harry.

Memories of all of the things that had happened when she was still with Harry at school kept flooding back to her.

_"Ginny I love you. No matter what happens to us I will always love you."_

_"I love you too Harry and nothing is going to happen. We're going to grow old and gray together."_

_"I hope your right."_

_"I am." _

_Ginny kissed him not wanting him to say another negative thing. Ginny looked around the Room of Requirement. They had turned it into a place where she and Harry could spen some time together. There was a rug which they were now lying on and a fire going in front of them. _

_Ginny out her hands on the bottom of Harry's shirt and lifted it over his head. She began kissing his chest and Harry grabbed her chin to make her look at him. _

_"Ginny, what a-are you doing?"_

_"Harry I love you and if we do die then I don't want to have missed out on anything with you."_

_"Gin, if anyone found out well your brothers would kill me."_

_"I don't care. Harry, I want this. Don't you?"_

_Harry didn't say anything. Instead he kissed her deeply. _

Ginny was brought out of her thought when a letter flew into her hands. She read it and rolled her eyes. If Ron didn't stop teasing her then she'd explode. He was just mad because she was the boss now.

She conjured a patronus and sent a message for Ron to keep his big mouth shut. She had forgotten that Harry was also in the same office and that her patronus had taken on a new form.

Ron looked up when he saw a white light out of the corner of his eyes. He realized what he was looking at after a few moments but couldn't believe it.

_'Ronald Weasley, if you write me one more time about something that has no impotance I can assure you it will be the last thing you write as an employer here!' _

"Harry, I'm not sure but isn't that a stag just like your patronus?"

Harry looked up having not been paying any attention.

"Uh, yeah it is."

"Well mate looks like Ginny does still love you."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Haunting

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilouge. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any original characters. **

**Chapter 6- Haunting**

Ron couldn't figure out whether he was happy or upset about what he had just said to Harry. Harry had hurt his sister in the past. As Harry's best mate he understood why he did it. He just wanted to keep Ginny out of harms way. But as Ginny's brother he wanted to tell Harry to get away and never talk to his sister again. He knew he'd have to talk to Hermione. He was torn and she'd help piece himself back together.

"It doesn't mean that." Harry said looking back down.

"What?"

"Just because her patronus changed it doesn't mean what you said. It's caused by a great emotional shock. I don't think that always means in a good way."

Ron's blood began to boil at his words. Was he saying he knew that he hurt Ginny and yet he wasn't apologizing or anything?

"What do you mean that it could have changed because of a broken heart?" Harry looked at Ron and matched his gaze.

"No, but that could be one way. I meant, that the situation at Mrs. Tonk's house could have caused her shock don't you think?"

Ron sighed. Of course that was it. Harry breaking her heart wouldn't bother her as much as what she had seen at Mrs. Tonk's house would it?"

"Oh, right, yeah that makes more since of things. Has she said anything about it since it happened? You two have been around each other alot."

"No, she's just been helping with Tod. Which I very much appreciate. He needs good strong role models in his life. And Ginny is one of the strongest people I know."

Now it was Ron's turn to look down. He Ginny was strong. And it wasn't what Harry had said. It was the look in Harry's eyes when he said his baby sister's name. He had saw too many things. Love being the one that Ron noticed being the strongest. Why did Harry have to look that way when he said that? Ron would definately have to talk to Hermione now. No way he'd be able to stop thinking about Harry and Ginny if he didn't.

_Ginny walked around the dark home. She couldn't understand why the lights were all off. It was late enough for them to be in bed, but wouldn't there be at least a lamp on in Ted's room. Hermione had told her that Ted always slept with a night light and how cute she thought that that was. _

_She lit her wand and kept walking. She could barely see anything in front of her. And she could see nothing at her feet. She kept walking and after a few moments her foot hit something hard. She bent down and put the tip of her wand to it and immediately wished that she hadn't. She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. _

_She couldn't believe what they had done to Mrs. Tonks. Her body was mutilated beyond belief. Ginny had seen many dead at the Final Battle with Voldemort but nothing like this. This actually scared her. Her whole body began to shake uncontrollably, but she made herself stop. Ted could still be here. No, he had to be here. What would Harry say if he wasn't? It would be her fault. _

_She felt sick and dizzy but she stood up anyway. Ted was here and alive. She knew he was. _

_"Ted, are you here? Come on out Ted, it's safe."_

_Of course she didn't know that for sure. She kept walking through the home barely missing most of the furniture. She didn't know how much time had passed before she had stopped to lose hope. Would they do the same thing to Ted as they did Mrs. Tonk's? Would they put cuts and burns all over his body and cut off his limbs? She sank to her knees and began to cry. _

_"TED! Please Ted come out!" She heard shuffling from behind her. She turned quickly getting ready for a fight, but she didn't need to. He was safe. Standing there with one hand invisible where he was holding the Invisibility Cloak was Ted._

_"Ginny?"_

_"Ted, are you okay?"_

_"Yes, but Ginny why did they do that? Why did they do that to my grandma?"_

_Ginny began to scream. 'No' over and over. _

_"Ginny..."_

_She heard someone say her name but she didn't want to listen. She had to scream. It was all that would make her feel better right now. _

_All she could see was Mrs. Tonks' body. Ted was gone. The house was gone. It was just her and the body. _

_"GINNY WAKE UP!" _

Ginny sat up in bed. She was drenched in cold sweat as was the rest of her bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. Harry was starring at her. Concern was etched in his handsome features.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just must have had a nightmare is all."

Harry starred deep into her eyes. She closed them and turned away.

"Don't do that Harry."

"Well, how else can I help you? You're not going to willingly tell me what's wrong with you, are you? Of course your not. So, how else am I supposed to help you?"

Ginny's eyes shot open and she glared at him. "Why do you have to help me? I'm tired of you always trying to help me Harry! I don't need help anymore I can take care of myself! But you don't want to believe that because then who will there be left to save? No one, I'm your last hope at staying the hero. Well, I don't need a hero!"

"I'm not trying to save you! I just wanted to know why you were screaming that way!"

"Do you want to know why? Okay, fine I will tell you why! Did you have to look at the body of Mrs. Tonks? Her body cut and burned. Limbs cut off from her body! And Ted asking you 'Why did they do that to my grandma?' Wouldn't you have nightmares too if you saw something like that!"

Harry looked at his feet. He was glad that he had come doing his daily routine of checking on Ginny to make sure she was sleeping okay. He had cast a charm so no one else could hear her saying things in her sleep. But he hadn't thought he would scream. He had never heard her scream like that and he never wanted to again.

"Is it wrong that I want to keep you safe? Is it wrong that I care so much about you that all I want to do is protect you?

"Maybe you should have protected me from you. Then I wouldn't have gotten my heart broken by you."

"You're right, I should have."

Harry took down the spell and left the room. Ginny couldn't believe what he had just said. She hadn't meant to say what she said but he meant what he said. Did that mean that he regretted what happened with them? Did he regret ever loving her? Did he wish he hadn't been her first at everything except snogging?

She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. Now she had some more things to have nightmares about.

She hated him. He knew it was all his fault. Maybe Ron was half right. Maybe it wasn't her love of Harry that changed Ginny's patronus, maybe it was her hate for him. He didn't want her to hate him. After everything they had been through together. He thought she would always love him. Hadn't she told him that once? He had told her the same thing and he meant it. But did she? Did she go back on what she said? Even if she did it was his fault. He shouldn't have hurt her.

He crawled into the bed next to Ted's. He closed his eyes. Sleep came easy for him for awhile after the Final Battle. Now, he didn't think that would ever happen again.

Hermione smiled at her husband. How could she not. He was so caring when he wanted to be.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you are my husband and I love you."

"I like where this conversation is going and everything, but I really need your help. What do I do about Harry and Ginny?"

"Well, have you ever thought of letting them figure things out on their own?"

"I can't bloody well do that! They are both to thick headed to let them figure it out! Besides if Harry hurts Ginny again I'll murder him."

"Okay, okay, I think you should talk to them both. Tell Harry that he is your best mate, but you also want to protect your sister and that if you get angry over something that could happen with the two of them then you would like it if he could understand why. When you talk to Ginny explain that you know Harry had good reasons to do what he did and that you agree with it even if you would have done things a little different. Tell her that she is your sister but he is also your best mate and she should understand that he had to hurt her and that you know he didn't want to. But say it in your own words of course."

"Got it thanks Hermione. I'll talk to them both tomorrow at work. What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to worry about that."

"Good, now let's get back to the other direction the conversation was going in."

"No way not here at your parents!"

"Oh come on take a little risk."

Hermione put her hand on her wand and used the same spell Harry used in Ginny's room and also one to lock the door. "Okay fine, but if someone comes barging in here it's your fault."

The next day while sitting at work Ron decided it was time. He cleared his throat and looked at Harry.

"Harry could I have a word please?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well, listen Harry you are my best mate, but I also have to protect my sister. I just wanted to say that if something happens between you and Ginny and I get angry at you I hope that you will understand."

"Did Hermione tell you to say that?"

"Yeah." Ron said reddining a little at the ears.

"So, what do you really want to say to me?"

"I want to say that if you hurt my sister I might kill you. It doesn't matter if your my best mate in a situation like that because Ginny is my little sister. You'll just have to except that."

"Okay, I do."

"Good, then I'll be back."

"Fine."

Ron went out of the door. Blokes were so much easier to deal with. What would he do about Ginny?

When he came to the door he knocked and it came open. Ginny wasn't looking at him but motioned for him to come inside. Once he had the door closed once again behind him.

"Yes, Ronald?" She was writing on a piece of parchment.

"I n-need to talk to you about, um, Harry."

She stopped writing and looked at him. "What about him? Did he say something to you about last night?"

"Something happened last night? I swear if you and him are messing around I'll kill you both!"

"No, we're not messing around. I thought he told you something about Ted, but go on with what you were saying."

"Okay, well I know that you don't like me saying that it's my job to protect you but it is. You're my baby sister after all. And Harry is my best mate. I just wanted to say that I understand why he broke it off with you when he did. I would have dine things different but he did what he had to. But I know he had to hurt you then. However, if he hurts you again I'll bloody kill him."

"Ronald he won't hurt me because I won't let him. Me and Harry are friends and I am helping with Ted. But even if there was something going on it's none of your business. And I would like you to understand that!"

"Fine, but I warned you. Don't get Harry murdered."

**A/N: After reading one of the reviews I got I decided I needed to let it be shown more what is going on in Harry and Ginny's minds. So I hope I did a good job of it in this chappie! **

**Thanks: **

**JC(anon.), Ha****nnah(anon.), foolwiz, BiggerThanUs2006, Livin for your face, Halloran(anon.), kelmo, ****Drkjester****piperleoforever21and carolquin for the reviews you guys and the rest of the ppl reading this are awesome. So keep the reviews coming and I hope this helps you understand more plainly whats going on with the characters. **


	7. Malfloy Manor

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilouge. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any original characters. **

**A/N: After reading the reviews and the final chapter of book seven again I realized that I had read over the name of Bill and Fleur's child. So from now on it will be ****Victoire. Sorry for that it was totally my fault. **

**Chapter 7- Malfloy Manor**

He sat in the back of the rows of chairs. He knew that at any moment his life could end. Well, end again. He wasn't scared to die, but he didn't want to die by the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. He knew she hated him. She would kill him if he let her. No, she'd try to kill him by any means necessary after she tried to use him for all she could.

"SILENCE!" All of the soft chatter stopped and they looked to the very front where a dark, heavy lidded witch was standing. A few select others trying their hardest to look strong and proud but looking nervous still.

"So, I see that you all failed to find the child then?"

"He is with Harry Potter. And being watched and guarded at all times."

"Harry Potter still around the, eh? Well he won't be for too long. I'll make sure of that. But first I want that brat taken care of! I will have my family name cleared!"

No one said anything. No one dared to breathe. Voldemort had been ruthless and uncaring, but Bellatrix would kill anyone just for breathing in the wrong moment. They had all learned that three nights ago when Pansy Parkinson had chosen to breathe a little to loudly after Bella had called for silence.

"Hmm, learned well have all of you? Good. Now, let's see, ah yes, Snape, what is your view on getting to the boy?"

He had known it was coming. Why did they have to bring the two of them back? The were known enemies.

"I think that if you can be fooled by a mere child there is no way you'll ever be able to finish Potter."

People all around gasped but Sanpe's expression stayed quite impassive. Bella swelled with fury.

"I'd kill you where you sat if I didn't have need for you! You greasy bat!"

Snape said nothing. Bella, guessing she had won the argument began pacing in front of the group.

"We'll have to take him by force. There is no other way."

"That's suicidal." Snape added.

"You have anything better to add?"

He didn't answer again. Maybe it was best to let her continue. Hopefully, Potter and the rest of his friends would have it figured out soon how to kill Bellatrix and if needed himself.

Harry sat beside Ginny on the bed and watched as Ted played with a small toy broomstick and a few action figures from the various Qudditch teams. They had bought them earlier that day while taking Ted out for some ice cream.

Ginny had not spoken a word to him the entire time except to tell him what kind of ice cream she wanted. Harry knew that she was still upset with him. He couldn't get it out of his head that Ginny might hate him. One of the few people he wanted to not hate him possibly could. It was tearing him apart inside, but he didn't let her see. What good would it do? It wouldn't.

"He seems to be having a good time. I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too."

Ted looked at them for a second and then went back to playing. Harry wondered if he knew something was going on with Harry and Ginny. It was highly possible. Ted proved to be very intelligent for his age. Harry smiled as his hair changed to a bright green without Ted's knowledge.

Ted ran to them with all of his things barely fitting in his arms. "Can I go show Grandma Wealsey and Victoire my new things?"

"Sure, I'll take you down stairs." Ginny said. They both left the room. Harry rose to his feet and went over to a window. The sun was already leaving the sky. It would be night in another hour at the most. Harry was glad for it to be the weekend so he could spend time with Ted, but he had to get back to work. Neither Ted nor anyone else would be safe again until he found where Bellatrix was. He knew some of the Order had given up on what Malfloy said. But Harry hadn't. He knew what he said had been true. He only hoped Hermione and Ron still believed him too.

Ginny returned much to Harry's suprise and sat back down on the bed.

"He almost fell going down the stairs with all of those things in his hands. I had to levitate them into the kitchen."

Another smile found it's way to Harry's face. "Yeah, I thought that you might have to."

"What did you think of his new hair color?"

Harry and Ginny both laughed. "It was brilliant, wasn't it? I'm thinking of getting mine put the same way."

"I've always pictured yours as blue not green, but I guess it'd be okay if you got a color to match your eyes."

"Do you think he even knows he's doing it?"

"Only if he looks in the mirror."

They laughed again. "Listen, I'm really thankful for your help. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I adore Ted. I don't need to be thanked. I should be thanking the both of you for letting me be such a big part of his life."

"Well still thank you."

Ginny didn't say anything for a few moments. She came and stood beside Harry and looked out of the window.

"Do you really regret it Harry?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything. Me and you." She finished at Harry's puzzled look.

"Why would you even think that?"

"Because when I said you should've protected me from you, you said I was right."

"That's not what I meant. We were both angry Gin. Sometimes people say things they don't mean. Or they say things the wrong way."

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant, I shouldn't have hurt you. I was trying to protect you but I ended up being the one you needed protection from. I just didn't know what else I could do. I didn't want you dead. I hoped that if I ended things you'd move on and be happy without me. Which, I guess you kind of did for awhile. But now that you're back here I feel like I'm hurting you all over again." He sat down on the bed in frustration. Ginny joined him and put her hand over one of his.

"Harry, I was never happy there. I'm happier here. I have my family, my job, Ted and you. I know we haven't been seeing eye to eye lately, but you're still a big part of my life. I could never forget you. I never will forget you."

Harry didn't look at her. He couldn't. He didn't deserve someone like her. "Gin, I-I just don't know how to realize that you don't need me to protect you anymore."

"Well we'll give it time then. You'll get the point eventually." She gave one final squeez of his hand and stood up. He looked at her. They both smiled and she left the room. Harry wasn't positive as to what that meant, but he liked the way it sounded.

"Hermione, would you please stop reading?"

"I can't Ronald. You and Harry need my help. You two are not going to leave me out of things ever again."

"Hermione, it's our job to keep everyone safe. That includes you."

"So, just because I'm not an Auror that means I can't help?"

"I didn't say that."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and kept reading. She hadn't found anything on what Harry had described. Not even the spell used itself. She got to her feet. "I'm going to speak to Harry about this. I will be back." She didn't give Ron time to say he'd come to. She apparated to what was currently Harry's room. Harry had his wand drawn and facing her.

"Glad to see you're on your toes, but it's only me."

"Sorry, what's up?"

"Is there anyway to get into contact with the person that came to warn you?"

"No, not without putting them in great danger."

"I was afraid of that. Harry, I haven't found anything. I was hoping there was a way for this person to get the book the spell was found in."

"No, he said he'd contact me again. He never said when."

"There is somethng that I am missing. I just don't know what."

"If you don't, then I don't."

Hermione paced the room for several minutes. "Harry, I think I'm right about who it was that came to see you. I just need to be sure."

Harry knew he wasn't supposed to say anything, but knew he had no choice. "It was Draco."

"I knew it! He owed his life to you. It was quite obvious. Do you know if anyone has been to the Malfloy manor?"

"I don't think so. I've checked it out a few times since hearing what Draco had to say, but no one had been there."

"What about after the war? Did anyone check after?"

"No."

Hermione apparated out of the room. What that was all about he didn't know and at the moment he didn't care. He lay back on the bed thinking of what Ginny said to him.

Ginny was in her room when the knock came. She got up and opened it. Hermione rushed into the room.

"Ginny, you and I need to get into Malfloy manor."

"What? Why?"

"I think that whoever brought back Bellatrix did so there. If we go there I might be able to find their research."

"Does Ron or Harry know about this?"

"No, but I knew they'd want us to stay behind. They don't know what to look for and I do."

"Okay, but we'll wait until everyone is asleep."

"Okay, I'll apparate here when Ron has fallen asleep."

She rushed back out of the room. Ginny welled with excitement. Finally she was going to be able to contribute to this battle. She heard her mother calling for dinner and with a smirk on her face headed down the stairs.

No one spoke about much else besided Ted and Victoire. And Ginny and Hermione only joined in the conversation when directly adressed. Ron could see the two glimpsing at each other from time to time. He knew something was going on but didn't really think much of it. They were women after all it could be anything.

But what if it was something big? Was Hermione pregnant? Was Ginny? By who? Harry? No, he gave himself a mental slap. He was blowing things way out of proportion. He was just bored was all. He needed to find something else to entertain himself so he decided to actually start listening to the conversation going on.

"Yeah, but I think she looks so much like Fleur at times."

"No, she looks like Bill."

"Ted told me he thought she was pretty."

"Yeah, we'll have to watch those two when they get older."

Okay he changed his mind. He didn't want in the conversation. It was boring too. He neede to think about work. Or more importantly he needed to think about Bellatrix Lestrange. He would murder whoever brought her back and then he would murder her. He kept wondering who the other person brought back was. He knew it was important for them to know that. He just couldn't think of who it could be. So many Death Eaters had been killed. And what if it wasn't a Death Eater at all? What if it was someone from their side? Harry said that the spell made Bella even more evil right? Maybe it turned the other person evil? No, the other one was said to have been completely normal. But that still didn't mean that it wasn't on of their people. Whoever it was could just be acting evil to spy.

"Ron? Ron!?"

"Huh, oh sorry what did you say Mum?"

"She didn't say anything at all. I am the one that was calling you."

"Oh, sorry Hermione. What is it?"

"I asked if you and Harry have found anything out that the rest of us should know about?"

"I've already told you Hermione that we haven't." Harry said stuffing more potatoes into his mouth.

"Oh, right I forgot." She said blushing and looking at Ginny who gave her a 'keep your mouth shut' look. Now he knew something was going on. He'd ask Hermione after dinner. No use in getting into an argument in front of everyone.

"Hermione just has alot on her mind is all. I know Hermione reads alot, but I think she's set a new record for herself. Last night she was in one of the old rooms with about two hundred books stacked around her." Ginny said hoping people would believe it. Which, of course they did. Even Ron thought this answered why she was being so air headed.

"Whoa, I didn't think you could read that much! Did you do it all in one night?"

The truth was that she almost had. She had learned a new spell that helped her look through books and find what she needed without actaully reading the whole thing. It was like skimming through except there was no way she'd miss a thing. "No, I still have quite a few to go."

No one saw Ginny smile. Hermione was getting quite good at lying when she had to. Now Hermione had an excuse for leaving Ron that night. Everything was set for them.

Later that night Hermione slid her way out of bed. It was quite difficult becasue Ron had his arm wrapped so tight around her. When she finally did break free Ron rolled over but didn't wake up. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She walked into the hallway and put a silencing charm around her so no one could hear her apparate. She found herself in Ginny's room a second later. Ginny was sitting on her bed waiting.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go. We have to get back before anyone know we're gone. It'd start a lot of panic if they found both of us missing."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Okay, apparate just outside of the manor grounds. Although, I'm sure all of the spells have been lifted. But you can't be too careful."

"Yeah, okay let's go."

Hermione felt pressure all around her for a few moments. Then she landed beside Ginny in the dark night. The grass was slightly wet and there were many stars in the sky.

Ginny whispered a spell but nothing that Hermione could see happened.

"What was that?"

"Just seeing if there was anything blocking our way. There's not so we can keep going."

"Okay." Hermione said very impressed with Ginny. Harry and Ron still saw Ginny as that little girl that was a good witch but Hermione saw her as a grown woman that was a very skilled witch.

They walked for a very long time in silence. Hermione couldn't believe how long of a walk it was. They finally arrived at the huge front gate. It was worn down and hanging off of the hinges.

"What do you think happened here?" Ginny asked her examining the gate more closely.

"I don't know, but I guess some of the Death Eaters came back. Maybe without a leader they couldn't be kept in control so they all just fought each other."

"Yeah, maybe. Or it could just be normal wear and tear. I mean no one has cleaned this place up for a long time."

They made their way through the gate. The mansion was barely visible to them. As they got closer a chill ran down Hermione's spine. It was the second time she had been here, but this time it just looked more creepy. Paint was chipped and shingles were coming off and some already missing. Hermione knew she was right. A fight had taken place here. It hadn't been long enough for the place to look this way on it's own.

Hermione heard a loud bang and saw the source was the door being banged open and closed by the wind.

"Silenco." Hermione whispered the door kept opening but there was no sound.

"Thanks that was giving me the creeps."

They walked right up to the front door. Hermione made her way in front of Ginny and stood just in front of the doorway. The inside was destroyed. Walls were black from being burnt. Paintings were on the floor and hanging upside down.

"You really think you'll be able to find anything here?"

"Yes, I'm sure I will. I don't think that all of the house is like this. There are probably secret rooms."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, let's get to looking then."

Harry began to feel like he couldn't breathe. Fear was overcoming him. He had gotten up to do his nightly check on Ginny only to find her gone. He ran back out to the hallway. "GET UP EVERYONE! GINNY IS MISSING!" He yelled.

He heard people begin running towards Ginny's room a few moments later.

"Harry?"

"What's going on?"

"Did you say Ginny was missing?"

"Just follow me downstairs into the kitchen and I'll explain everyhting."

They all gathered in the kitchen a few minutes later all of them looking at Harry with deep concern. Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Ted, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ron.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she's probab;y upstaris reading. I'll go get her."

Ron ran up the stairs and a few moments later he came back down his face very pale.

"What is it Ron?" Bill asked noticing the same thing Harry did.

"Hermione, she's gone too."

"What?"

"I said HERMIONE IS GONE!"

Everyone began to talk at the same time. Harry became frustrated. Didn't they realize that they were not helping the situation?

"Okay everyone please be quiet!" They all stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry." Ron said looking down at his feet.

"Okay, now Ginny and Hermione are gone. So, that could mean one of two things. One, they snuck off for some reason and didn't want us to come along. Or, somehow someone came and took them by force."

"I don't think that the second one is likely. There doesn't seem to have been a struggle. Both of them have their wands. And we know they wouldn't go without a fight."

"So, they must 'ave left willingly?"

"Yes, I think so." Harry said sitting down at the table. Ted came and climbed into his lap. Harry ruflled his hair.

"Why would they do something so dangerous?" Ron asked sitting across from Harry.

"Ron, I think you are over reacting. Both Ginny and Hermione are very skilled witches. They can handle themselves. I think we should just get some rest and we can ask them tomorrow what they were doing." Mr.Weasley said.

"What? Are you serious?" Ron asked looking with a suprised look at his father.

"I'm not saying that I'm not worried, but it is Ginny's job to look out for the Wizarding Community. We can't stop her from doing anything and we can't stop Hermione. Now, I'm going back to bed."

Everyone, but Harry and Ron went to bed. Ted went with Mrs. Weasley so she could tuck him back into bed.

"I thought something was going on. I saw the two of them giving each other strange looks at dinner tonight." Ron said.

Harry stood up. "I know where they are!"

"Where?"

"Malfloy Manor."

"Why would they go there?"

"I'm not to sure, but Hermione asked me about it and then pratically ran out of the room."

"Should we go after them?"

Harry thought about it. He knew how mad they would be if they came to 'rescue' them. Ginny would eat him alive. But if he stayed Ginny might see it as him finally excepting that she's a grown woman now. Unless they were in trouble. Then he'd be to blame.

"No, they should be okay. If they're not back in a few hours we'll go."

Ginny felt like they had been there a lot longer than an hour. They still hadn't had any luck. No secret room. Not even a library that they could see. Most of the rooms were destroyed and neither of them could tell what it had been.

A silver-white doe came out in front of her. It looked at her for a moment and then began walking away. Ginny realized it was a patronus and began to follow it. She had a feeling this was what it wanted. She followed it down into the basement and then down into the dungeons. Then it spoke to her in a strange deep voice. She knew the voice had been altered so she would not know who it was.

"Ginny Weasley this is as far as I go. Look down."

The doe disapperaed. Ginny did as it said and looked down. There was a small door. Ginny ran back up the stairs to find Hermione.

"Ginny I was worried where did you go?"

"I think I might have found something! Come on!" They ran back down to the dungeons. Ginny bent down and opened the door. She climbed down the steep steps followed closely by Hermione. The room lit up when they walked in. It was the only room that had no damage. The paintings were all still safely on the wall. The white walls were still white and glowing. The floor was black marble. And there were rows and rows of books on their shelves. And in front of all of them was a desk with parchment and a few very old books on it.

Hermione went to the desk and skimmed through the parchment and books. "This is it. Let's go."

"Okay." They walked back up to the front door and then they walked out to the gate where they apparated back to the Burrow. When they walked into the kitchen they found Ron and Harry both asleep and drooling all over the table.

**PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Moving On?

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilogue. **

**Chapter 8- Moving On? **

Ginny and Hermione both smiled at one another.

Ginny went to Harry and shook his shoulder as Hermione did the same with Ron.

Harry jumped up and looked around. "Ginny are you okay?"

Ginny held back her giggles. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bloody hell Hermione we were up all night waiting for you two!"

"Ronald Weasley you did no such thing! We were only gone a few hours and both of you were asleep. I just woke you up."

Ron's ears turned red. They all laughed at him and Ron stormed his way up the stairs.

"I better go after him. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"What were you guys doing at Malfloy Manor Ginny?"

"We were, wait how'd you know we went there?"

"Hermione had asked me about the manor a little before dinner. I put two and two together."

"Oh, well we went because, wait I don't have to tell you Harry. I thought that you realized that I was the one in charge but you are proving to me again that you still see me as a child."

"No, Ginny that's not what I meant. And you're in charge at the Ministry. I'm in charge with the Order of the Pheonix. And beside I just wanted to know because I have to. I am trying to figure out what's going on just as you are. It has nothing to do with you or me."

Ginny blushed. She had over reacted. "Sorry, me and Hermione went because she thought that she might be able to find the spell that they used for Bella."

"Hmm, that's was a good idea. Did you find anything?"

"Hermione says that she found what she was looking for. I guess we'll just have to wait now."

"Yeah, well I should go to bed."

"Harry, wait, I, well thanks for believing I could do it on my own." She kissed him on the cheek and walked up the stairs and the went to bed.

Harry touched his cheek. Her lips touching him, even on the cheek sent a shiver down his spine. He thought back to when they were at Hogwarts and he started to blush. He'd never forget that night in the Room of Requirement. He had only had a few more nights with her like that one. He wished he could have had more time with her. Just to have her with him

He went upstairs and fell onto his bed falling asleep almost instantly.

_"Ginny, what's wrong did I do something?" Harry asked her looking very worried. _

_"No, Harry it's not you. It's this war. I-I'm just worried is all. Not because I think you are going to die, because you're not. I just worry about all the other people that will." _

_Harry kissed her forehead. "Gin, I'm sorry. I wish that I could tell you that people aren't going to die, but they are. Not just from our side but on Voldemort's side too. And I know you hate me to say it, but I might not live either Gin, but knowing that you'll be safe in a peaceful world is all I care about."_

_"Harry I hate when you say that." Ginny said looking at him tears forming in her eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, I just want you to be prepared." _

_"I could never be prepared." She said pulling her self closer to him and kissing him. _

Harry opened his eyes. He sat up and put his glasses on. The sky was a light blue as the sun had just risen. Ted was still asleep and he knew soon Hermione would be trying to get Ron out of bed.

Harry thought back on his dream. He rememebered the way Ginny had looked at him. Just seeing the memory of it made his heart break all over again. Did he have to be so practical about things with her? Yes, he decided. Because she was the only one he could be practical with.

He stood up and decided he needed a shower. He left the room quietly so he didn't wake Ted and headed down the stairs into the bathroom. He sighed. Someone else had already beat him to it. Probably Hermione. He went over to Ginny's room to check on her to find her missing from her bed. Maybe she was the one int he shower. He went down to the kitchen and made himself some coffee.

About half an hour later her heard footsteps and Ginny came down the stairs, fully dressed and hair already dry. She didn't even notice him when she sat down at the table with an older issue of the Daily Prophet and waved her wand opening the fridge and then making the orange juice pour itself into a glass. Toast then popped into the toaster and a few minutes later popped out onto a plate and carried itself to the table.

"Morning Gin."

She peeped over the newspaper and sat it down. "Sorry Harry, I thought I was the only one up."

"Normally you would be. I just couldn't sleep any longer."

"Nightmares?"

"No, just made me a bit restless is all. What about you? Do you always get up this early?"

"Yeah, I like to get a head start on things."

"That makes since."

Hermione came down the stairs and sat down at the table. "I swear if Ron didn't have me to wake him up everyday he'd never make it to work!" They all three laughed which felt odd to Harry this early in the morning.

"I guess everyone got an early start today." Ginny said as Ron came down the stairs still looking half asleep.

"Mione, why'd you have to wake me up?"

"I already explained to you that you have to go to work didn't I?"

"Why can't my job be sleeping and eating."

"Well, if that was the case then I guess you're new occupation is being a baby. Which I must say you are incredibly good at." Ginny said. Ron's ears turned pink and he waved his wand a cup of coffee landing in front of him.

"Very funny." He mumbled.

As Hermione and Ginny laughed at Ron, Harry slipped out of the kitchen and back upstairs. He made it to the empty bathroom and then shut and locked the door.

Ginny saw Harry sneak away, but didn't draw attention to it. She knew he just wanted a shower and if he didn't leave at that moment, he'd probably never get there. She had wanted to talk to him more, but she didn't know what they would talk about. She still wasn't sure how Harry felt about her. She believed him when he said that he cared about her, but did that mean he was still in love with her? No, she decided, it didn't. What if he loved her but just the same way he loved Hermione or even Ron? She wanted to know, but on the other hand she didn't. She was in love with him. Always had been and probably always would be. She didn't think she could handle him telling her that he didn't love her anymore.

She sighed and stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

She walked over to the fire place and flooed to her office. She could hear a few people talking outside. There was a knock on the door and she opened it. A letter flew into her hand.

_Meet me at Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest. You will know where to go when you get there. Noon today. _

There was no signature. She couldn't tell if she had ever seen the hand writing before because it wasn't written. It consisted of many different sized and colored letters cut from different magazines. She had seen things like this done in muggle movies.

She looked at it again. What if it was a trap by Bellatrix and her followers? She would have to take that chance. It could be somone who needed her help. Or someone that could help her. Maybe it was the same person that came to talk to Harry.

She folded the piece of parchment and put in a pocket of her robes. She closed her door and looked at a clock on the wall. Harry and Ron would be here soon. She needed to write McGonagall and let her know she'd be paying the grounds a little visit. How the person she was meeting would be getting in she wasn't sure. Whoever it was must be a skilled with or wizard Ginny thought sitting behind her desk and getting a piece of parchment and grabbing a quill. She rote the little note and then walked out of her office so she could send it to be delivered.

Ginny sat starring at the clock. She was nervous. She couldn't tell anyone what she was up to or they'd want to accompany her. But this was something she knew she was supposed to do alone. But why had this person chose to contact her? If it was the same person that came to Harry wouldn't they want to talk to Harry again? It didn't matter. It was time and she was going.

She walked out of the office and closed the door behind her. She walked to Harry and Ron's office. "I'll be back in a few hours, maybe more maybe less. Stay out of my office Ronald!" She said pointing her wand at her door and putting up a few spells that would tell her if anyone had been in there.

She then made her way out of the Ministry where she apparated into Hogsmead. The place looked a little different than it used to. There were more colorful shops. One of them she knew to be another branch of Fred and George's joke shop. She walked until she was in front of it. She watched George helping a customer. She felt tears beginning to from in her eyes, but bit them back. She continued walking.

She made it to the entrance into Hogwarts and sent her patronus. She didn't have to wait long. The entrance unlocked itself and allowed her entrance. It then shut and locked behind her.

She had told McGonagall that she just wanted to walk around the grounds. She explained that she had been away so long and in her last visit she hadn't got to look around the castle grounds. They looked as they always did. Unlike inside which had minor changes because of how much damage had come to it.

She walked quickly. She could hear her cloak blowing around her feet. It was a windy day. She finally came to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. She remembered what the letter had said.

_'You will know where to go when you get there.' _

And sure enough when she looked around more she saw it. The doe that had helped her and Hermione at the old manor. It turned around and began walking deeper into the forest. Ginny didn't hesitate but began following immediately.

She wasn't sure how long she had followed when the doe finally stopped, but you could barely see the blue sky. The doe disappeared. She waited. She heard leaves rustling and twigs breaking. She lit her wand and then turned in the direction of the noise. Someone hooded and masked stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important." It was a voice that was altered to sound the way it had when the doe had spoke.

Ginny moved quickly but not quick enough. Her wand flew out of her hand and she was pinned to a tree unable to move from the neck down. "Silly girl, you have to block your mind next time. I didn't come here to fight."

"Then what did you come here for?"

"To help as I did before."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I thought you might say that. And I will tell you. That spell that Ms.Granger-"

"Mrs. Weasley now."

"Fine, the information that Mrs. Weasley has not only can kill Bellatrix but it can also kill me."

"So, you're the other person that the person that came to see Harry was talking about? Okay, I'm listening." She almost fell to the ground when the curse was released but gained her balance. She summoned her wand and then stowed it in her pocket.

"Good, first tell me what you know. Has Mrs.Weasley figured anything out yet?"

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything yet so I'm assuming that she hasn't."

"I figured as much. The spell is after all very complicated."

"So, Hermione can figure out anything."

"Ah, you see it is not only a spell. It also calls for a very complicated potion, the spell, and a ritual. In total it takes six months to complete. I don't think that the antidote will take long. However, it will be rather difficult to get Lestrange to sit through a ritual, drink a potion, and let you curse her without a fight."

"Then how do we do it?"

"I think you will have to use the Killing Curse. It won't kill her, but it will cause her to be temporarily in a coma."

"How do you know?"

"I had an accomplice of mine try it on me."

"Okay, so the what?"

"Hermione will figure out the rest I am sure. But you have to warn the others of something."

"What?"

"There is a plan forming as we peak to attack. Bellatrix wants to be rid of Lupin's son. You do not have more than a week. That is as long as I can hold things off."

"What? How can we do that in a week?"

"That is something I can not help with." The figure then flew into the sky without any help. Leaving Ginny alone in the Forbidden Forest.


	9. Joe Peterson

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilogue. **

**Chapter 9- Joe Peterson **

Ginny rushed back into the Ministry. But she did not head back to her office. She wasn't supposed to go down to the Department of Mysteries, but she didn't care. Some things were more important. She needed to talk to Hermione. She would tell Harry and Ron what happened later. She had to get Hermione to get to work on what had to be done. She came to the door and was glad when Hermione was just coming out of it.

"Ginny? Whats going on? Did anyone see you come down here?"

"No time to explain. We only have a week to figure out how to get rid of Bellatrix."

"What? How do you know?"

"Let' go to my office. We'll just tell Ron that we're having some kind of girl talk. That should scare him off."

They both laughed and began walking back to Ginny's office. When they passed Harry and Ron's office Ron wasn't there. And Harry didn't even look up. Ginny opened her office up to find that Ron had not been in there nor had anyone else.

"Sit down there if you want." Ginny said indicating the chair in front of her desk. She sat in her own chair and Hermione too sat down.

"Ginny what's going on?"

"At Malfloy Manor it wasn't me that found the way into that study."

"There was someone there with us?"

"Not exactly."

"Well?"

"It was a patronus. A silver doe."

Hermione's mouth was gaped in surprise. "Ginny did Harry ever tell you the whole story of what happened the night he defeated Voldemort?"

"No, I wasn't around him much."

"Well, Snape his patronus was a silver doe. Just like Harry's mother, because he loved her."

"What? So, Snape helped us?"

"He helped us in the war too." And Hermione told Ginny the whole story. The story that most everyone else had already heard.

"That explains alot." Ginny said when Hermione was finished.

"So, we have one week?"

"Yes, I guess you've already figured out what the spell consists of?"

"You mean the spell, the potion, and the ritual?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I figured that out."

"I thought you hadn't, but I'm glad you have. Do you think we can get it done in a week?"

"If we all work together, yes. But how are we going to get Bella to go through with all of this?"

"Fortunately Snape helped with that too. We have to use the Killing Curse. It won't kill her, but it will put her in a temporary coma."

"We need to tell Harry and Ron."

"Yes, we do. Ted is in great danger. Bella wants to restore her family name."

"We need to hurry. We will have to have Ted under constant protection."

"I know, but I don't think that will be possible at the Burrow. They know Harry is close with the family and they have probably already been to his home. I don't know how they could have gotten in but it's possible. I think Harry should take Ted back to his house."

"That is a good idea. But I think you should go too."

"What?"

"Harry would need help if any one tried to attack Harry was there. He might think he could handle it alone, but he won't be able to."

"But what about the Burrow? Aren't they more likely to attack there?"

"Yes, but what if there are people watching Harry's house? What if they are there ad you don't see them? He would need your help. At least to get Ted out of there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something is bothering you about going with Harry. Are you still upset with him about something?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just...it doesn't matter."

"It obviously matters to you. And if it matters to you it matters to me."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm just worried that Harry...that Harry doesn't love me anymore." She said the last part very quickly so that Hermione could barely understand it.

"Ginny you can't be serious. Of course Harry loves you."

"How do you know?"

"For one, that picture he keeps in his room. And well, since you two broke up he hasn't even thought of moving on."

Ginny didn't say anything for a while. That is until they heard Ron talking very loudly. He came into the office.

"Hermione what are you doing here?"

"Uh, just having a little girl talk is all."

"Yeah, is that a problem Ron?"

"No, I'll just leave...now." He hurriedly left the office. The girls laughed and both rose to their feet.

"We'll all talk after work."

"Yeah and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You won't say anything to Ron will you?"

"No, I won't." She said and she left the office. Ginny flopped back down in her chair.

"Why do we need a week?"

"I talked with the Weasley girl. They haven't figured out yet how to get rid of Bella. I told them I could give them a week."

"You do realize how difficult that will be for me to make happen Snape?"

"Of course I do Draco. But it is the only way. And she values your opinion."

"Fine, I'll do it. But if they haven't figured this out in a week, then we'll be in a lot of trouble. The whole world will be."

"Yes, I agree, but we will have to put the faith of the world in Potter and his friends hands."

Ginny and Hermione explained everything to Ron and Harry that night in Ginny's room while everyone was asleep. It felt to Harry like they were planning to go search for the Horcruxes again.

"So, where's the stuff you two found?" Ron asked awing a moment later.

Hermione lifted her hand and caught the research which came out of thin air.

"I think we need to split the work up."

"I think so too. I think Ron and I should work on the spell." Hermione said ignoring Ron's moan of protest.

"I'll do the potion then." Ginny said.

"Well I'll do the ritual then." Harry said.

"Good, that's settled then."

"Yeah, and Ginny and I talked it over and we think it'd be a good idea if Harry, Ted and Ginny went back to Godric's Hallow. If their are people stationed there then you'll just have to apparate your selves out of there. But I don't think anyone will be there. I think that they will think we are all staying here together."

"Wouldn't that be safer? For all of us to stay together?"

"I don't think so. If it's true and they are going to attack, I'd rather Ted be as far from it as possible."

"Yes, you're right." Ginny said glaring at Ron. She knew the true reason for him saying that. He didn't want Ginny and Harry alone. Even if he was trying to protect Ginny it was still rather annoying.

"When should we go?"

"Tomorrow morning when Ted wakes up. Ginny, how long do you think you'll be able to get off work?"

"Well, with our Minister being Kingsley Shacklebolt and also being an Order member, I don't think it would be too difficult."

"Good, I think we should all take time off. Ginny and I will speak with Kinsley tomorrow morning before we are supposed to go to work."

"And why do you two get to go? Shouldn't we?" Ron asked.

"No, Ginny is Head of your office. And I don't want my head of office to suspect anything."

"Whatever, can we go to bed now?"

"Yes, we can go to bed now."

He had to go back to the Malfloy Manor. He had left his research there. What if it was found? Bellatrix would kill him if she knew. He didn't know what she'd be if she was brought back. Sure he wanted to rally up all of the Death Eaters around a new leader, but not one like her.

He was inside the manor and ran quickly to the dungeons. He walked down the hidden door. The desk was empty. All of his work destroyed.

"I see you have finally realized that someone else knows the way I was brought back."

He spun round quickly. He had not seen her, Bella, standing there.

"I can assure you there is nothing to worry about. There is no one that could figure out a counter spell."

"I see, but you agree that it was careless of you to leave all of this research here?"

"Yes b-but as I said-"

"Silence! I do not care! You should have never left those things here! Now you will pay!"

"N-no!"

_"Avada Kedavra!" _There was a flash of green light. All was dark now for Joe Peterson.

**A/N: I know you're probably like there was no one named Joe in the books but he's my OC. You'll learn more about him in later chapters. Oh and thanx for all the reviews you guys all rock! **

**Only thing left for you to do now is review PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE! **


	10. United States of Danny?

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilogue. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 10- United States of... Danny? **

The two girls went early to the office. They flooed into Ginny's office and were now on there was to see the Minister.

"You think he'll agree to let us off?"

"Of course. As long as we tell him the truth. Well as much of it as he needs to know."

"You'll have to tell. I'm not so good at lying." Hermione said.

"You underestimate yourself. You're getting quite good at lying." Ginny said grinning widely.

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing."

"What? It's a great thing!" Ginny said laughing at the look on Hermione's face.

"Haha, I'm glad you think this is the time to be joking."

"Loosen up Mione. I'll handle everything."

They approached the door. Hermione could feel her nerves kicking in. Why was she getting nervous? She knew Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was a good friend of hers as long as with Ginny, Ron and Harry. But she also knew he had responsibilities to the magical world.

The door opened without them having to announce their presence or without someone actually coming to the door.

They both walked in and the door shut behind them.

"Hello, Ginny, Hermione, how can I help you so early this morning?"

"Good morning Minister." Hermione managed to say.

"Yes, good morning." Ginny said also.

"Why don't you two sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

"Thanks." Hermione said taking a seat next to Ginny in front of the Ministers desk.

"Ginny, I know we haven't talked much since you've been working here. We'll have to get together and discuss some things soon."

"Yes, I agree but I came to talk to you about the things discussed at that emergency Order meeting."

"Ah, yes, well have you got any leads?"

"Actually we have." Hermione said. Ginny looked at her wondering if she was going to continue but when she didn't she decided she would.

"Yes, we have. We found the research that belonged to the person that brought Bellatrix back to life. And whoever the second person is." Hermione understood. Ginny wanted to make it clear they were not mentioning Snape just in case Hermione decided to speak again.

"Hmm, I see. And how did you come to find this information?"

"Malfloy Manor."

"Malfloy Manor? I thought that place was abandoned?"

"So did we, but Hermione figured it out. It was after all the old Death Eaters Headquarters."

"I'm going to have that place searched again just in case you missed something or someone."

"I think that's a good idea. Also, we've figured out what we need to do to complete the task of reversing what this person did. But we need some time off."

"Who is we? And how much time are we talking here?"

"Who is, Me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. How much time is a week or more."

Kingsley didn't answer right away. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"I can not help but feel there is more to this. What is it you are not telling me?" He finally said looking at Hermione. She just looked down at her shoes as Ginny answered.

"Well, I was contacted yesterday by the other person brought back. I still don't know who it is but whoever it is, is on our side. Bellatrix is planning to attack at the Burrow in a week we believe. She wants to get to Ted Lupin. She wants to restore her family name which her her eyes is tainted because of Lupin being a werewolf. We need the time off to also devote more time to protecting Ted."

"I agree, I give my permission. You may all have as much time as you need. I will talk with the rest of the aurors and have the manor searched. If anything more comes up you will need to contact me immediately."

"Yes, we will and thank you."

"I would not dream of letting something happen to Ted. And we need to get rid of Lestrange as well. It's all for a good cause that you not be here."

"Yes, well thanks again. We should get going now I'm sure you have alot of things planned."

"Yes, I do. Good day to both of you."

"You too, sir." Hermione said. They both left the room shutting the door behind them. They didn't speak again until they made it back to Ginny's office.

"I guess I'll pack when we get back."

"Yeah, the sooner Ted is safe the better."

"What do you think mum will say when she wakes up and we're all gone?"

"Ron and I will think of something."

"Okay let's get going then."

**6666666666666666888888888888888888777777777777777777**

Harry and Ron were waiting with Red when Ginny and Hermione came back.

"So?" Ron asked.

"He said it's fine. We gave him just enough information."

"Good, I guess we need to get ready to go then. I already have mine and Ted's things ready."

"Okay, I'll only be a minute I left most of my things in America. I was going to go back for awhile." Ginny stopped talking. She had just gotten a brilliant idea.

"Ginny?"

"We don't need to go to Godric's Hallow."

"What? Ginny I thought we talked it over and you were okay with it." Hermione said.

"No, I think we should go to my place back in America. Since I haven't been able to go back I haven't been able to get rid of it."

"Wait, that's a really good idea. No one knows where it is except the family."

"Yeah, and if there's trouble we'll use those coins from when we were in the DA."

"Okay, and we can floo to get there. And if we have to return we'll do the same."

"Alright, I'll go get my stuff. Hermione while I do that you set up the coins."

Ginny went up the stairs. She was happy to be able to help out Ted. She quickly packed all of her things and then ran back down the stairs.

"Let's get going then."

They all walked over to the fireplace. Ginny told Harry what to say and then he and Ted disappeared into the green flames.

"Be safe Ginny." Hermione said hugging her.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. All I want you two to worry about is that spell."

"Okay Ginny."

Ginny climbed into the fireplace herself and disappeared from Ron and Hermione's view.

**666666666666666666677777777777777777777788888888888888888888888**

Harry walked out of the fireplace. It was dark so he lit his wand.

"Ginny?" It was a male voice. Harry moved quickly and put a full body-bind curse on the man.

"Harry what was that?" Ted asked sounding excited.

Ginny arrived behind them. She lit her wand and saw Danny lying on the floor.

"Harry, it's okay you can let him go. It's just Danny."

Harry looked at them man. So this was Ginny's ex? He didn't want to let him go, but had no choice so he did.

"Ginny? Who is he? And why did he hex me?" The man asked standing up. He had a weird accent to Harry.

"That is Harry Potter and that is Ted Lupin."

"Harry Potter eh? The guy that saved the wizarding world over in Britain?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Nice to me you." Danny said extending your hand. Harry shook it. Both of them squeezing a little harder than needed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ted, let's go put your things in the guest bedroom." Ginny grabbed Ted's things and the two of them left the room.

Danny glared at Harry and Harry glared back.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked. He knew it sounded childish, but he really wanted to know.

"I am here because I love Ginny. I have been staying here so when she came back I could tell her that we didn't have to get married right now."

"So you came to win her back?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as I said before I love her. You hurt her." Harry looked shocked. He had not expected Danny to know that.

"Ginny told you that?"

"No, I could tell."

"How?"

"Because every time she mentioned your name I could see it in her eyes."

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure what else to say.

"You will not hurt her again. I will not allow it."

Harry didn't like this man because he was Ginny's ex but he respected him for trying to protect Ginny.

"I hadn't planed on hurting her."

"Good, then why are you here?"

"That's work business. And you can't know."

"Fine, I will ask Ginny."

Harry smirked. Ginny wouldn't tell him either.

She cam back into the room.

"Ted is decorating the room to his liking. Danny what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about my proposal."

"Danny I told you I'm not ready to be married." Neither Danny nor Ginny seemed to notice Harry was in the room anymore. So, he sat down in a comfortable chair and watched.

"I know that's what I came to talk about. I don't care if you don't want to be married yet. We can wait as long as you want. I just want to be with you."

Harry held back his laugh. Danny sounded like someone from a movie or something.

"Oh you decided his did you? So now that you decided we don't have to be married I should just run right back to you?" Ginny said getting angry.

"No, but I was hoping that you would forgive me for acting that way. It was wrong of me to push you that way."

Ginny relaxed a little. Harry tensed. He didn't like the turn this conversation appeared to be taking.

"Danny, I don't know if we should be together. I don't live here anymore and there's a situation at work. I won't have very much time for you."

"I don't care about that. I'll take the time that I can. And I'll move there with you. I can always work at your Ministry."

Ginny looked at Danny and then at Harry and then back again. Harry knew what she was thinking. Should she say yes to Danny? Or was there something with Harry that she should wait for? Harry made his own decision. He wouldn't let her wait.

Harry got to his feet. "She can't be with you." Harry said. Both of them looked at him.

"Why is that Potter?" Danny asked getting in his face. Harry didn't move.

"Because she loves me. And I love her."

Danny backed away and turned to look at Ginny. "Well? Do you love him? After everything he did to you?"

"I, yes, I love him." She said looking Danny straight in the eyes.

"I see. Fine, I hope you have a great life Ginny." He said and with that he left the apartment.

**Sorry it took me awhile to update but I started school and well you know how that goes. Hope u like it and review please!!!!**


	11. Ghost

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilogue. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 11- Ghost **

**Last Chapter: **

_Harry got to his feet. "She can't be with you." Harry said. Both of them looked at him. _

_"Why is that Potter?" Danny asked getting in his face. Harry didn't move. _

_"Because she loves me. And I love her." _

_Danny backed away and turned to look at Ginny. "Well? Do you love him? After everything he did to you?" _

_"I, yes, I love him." She said looking Danny straight in the eyes. _

_"I see. Fine, I hope you have a great life Ginny." He said and with that he left the apartment. _

**Current Chapter: **

Ginny and Harry turned to each other.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"For what?"

"Waiting so long to tell you."

They both smiled. Harry took hold of Ginny's wrist and pulled her to him. They kissed passionatley.

"How very touching."

They both spun around towards where the sound came from. There, floating in midair was a ghost.

"Who are you? What do you want? Gin, do you know him?"

"Yes, I've saw him before. It's Joe Peterson. He's been dead for years."

"Now that's where you are wrong. You should both sit down. My story is a long one."

"Okay." Ginny said. Harry didn't look like he trusted the ghost, but sat down anyway.

"Now as the young lady said, I am Joe Peterson. I am surprised you have heard of me. The Dark Lord was certain everyone had forgotten about me."

"Wait so you worked for Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Any what now that you're dead you want to come to the good side?" Harry said.

"No, if the Dark Lord were still alive I'd still be a loyal servant. But I do accept that he is gone now and I am dead. The past is past. All that matters now is the present situation."

"You mean Bellatrix?"

"Yes, I am the one that brought her back, along with Snape."

"But why did you bring them back instead of Voldemort?"

"I am glad you asked. Now I shall start from the beginning. I went to school with the Dark Lord. He was the most brilliant student in the school even in his first year. He out shined all others including myself. But I did not mind. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. So I began my work that took me until now to finish. I wanted to know how I could bring back the dead. I didn't know that the Dark Lord was working on such a close related subject until a few years later."

"You knew about the Horcruxes?"

"Yes, I heard him asking Slughorn about them. I was intelligent enough to put it all together."

"And he didn't kill you?"

"No, I never told him I heard the conversation and I was skilled enough to keep that thought out of my mind. I never told anyone of my work but I knew that he would know. And he did. He found me during the summer one year. He came to ask me about my research. I was skeptical at first. I didn't know for sure if I should tell him, but he was very interested just as I was. So I told him. We worked together the whole summer on it. And then we went back for our final year at Hogwarts. He told me to lay low for awhile and that he would find me. So I did."

"And he found you?"

"Yes, a few years later. I had given up on him by then but not my work. It was my life. My one true passion. But he came and found me just as he said he would. You see I had heard what he was doing. Taking over the wizarding world. He said we had to fake my death. I asked why and he said so no one would suspect anything of me. I didn't know what that meant and the only thing I can come up with now is that someone had found out who I was. So I did a he said. It was a very publicized death. Ms. Weasley I am sure saw me in the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes, it was years ago. I was up in the attic looking through some things when I came across the old Prophet."

"I suspected as much."

"Okay, so how do we get rid of Bella?" Harry asked getting impatient.

"Oh, I see you were hoping that Snape could live? I'm afraid not. Both must go. They are a pair. And if we don't kill both of them then it will not work."

"A pair? You make it sound like they are socks." Ginny said.

"Yes, I know it sounds strange, but all of this is strange even in our world. What I mean by 'they are a pair' is this: they were brought back together and they must die again together."

"Fine, so Snape has to die too. But how do we do that?" Harry asked.

"You have to figure that out. I do not know myself."

"What?" Ginny and Harry both said together.

"I didn't get to work it out before I was killed."

"Who killed you?"

"It's ironic, but it was Bellatrix."

"So, you didn't think to have a way to fix it if something went wrong?"

"I didn't think it was possible to go wrong. I was overly confident."

"I see why you and Voldemort were such good friends."

Joe laughed at this remark. "Voldemort and I were never "friends", neither of us ever wanted any friends. Only followers."

"So are you going to help us fix this or not?" Harry said standing up.

"I will do what I can."

**6666666666666666666666666666777777777777888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ron and Hermione were both sitting down in the attic. Ron was watching Hermione with a dazed look.

"Ron it would be nice if you were actually paying attention."

Ron shook his head bringing himself out of his daydream. "What? I am paying attention."

"Ron this is not history back at Hogwarts. This is important stuff and I need you to help me."

"Okay, okay, read it to me again."

"It says: _' 'etern livious' this spell is the third part of the task. It closes the portal the souls escape from. If open for too long more than one soul could escape. If more than one soul escapes the two shall be tied together.' _"

"So, it doesn't just give the counter spell?"

"No we don't need one. You see no matter if we are bringing souls in or out the spell won't change. I have to go to Ginny's and tell them we can work on the potion or ritual instead."

"I'm sorry but I don't think you two are going anywhere before you tell me where that child is."

**666666666666666668888888888888888888777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Sorry I know I havent updated in a long time but I am busy and I wasn't sure what to do next in this chapter. Next chapter will be really long and sorry for the cliffie! Read and review please!!!**


	12. The War Begins and Ends

**Summary- The battle with Voldemort has been over four years now, but Harry is still unhappy. Sure he has his friends, but he still feels as if there is a void in his life. After his only loved moved away Harry thought he could never be happy. That is until she returns. DH Spoilers!**

**Setting- Four years after DH but before Epilogue. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I would like to thank all the people who have read and reviewed this fic, you guys are all great. This is the last chapter and the epilouge will be at the end. Hope you enjoy it!!!!**

**Chapter 12- The War Begins and Ends **

_**Last Chapter : **_

_**"No we don't need one. You see no matter if we are bringing souls in or out the spell won't change. I have to go to Ginny's and tell them we can work on the potion or ritual instead." **_

_**"I'm sorry but I don't think you two are going anywhere before you tell me where that child is." **_

_**Current Chapter **_

Ron and Hermione turned around in surprise.

Bellatrix laughed. "I see you expected that your silly little defenses would hold. You were sadly mistaken. Your family is being attacked by my followers as we speak."

"You better not hurt them!" Ron yelled drawing his wand. Bella just smirked.

"I won't, if you give me what I want. I want the child."

"We won't tell you where he is." Hermione said also drawing her wand. "You'll just have to kill us."

"That is easily done, but I need you first." She looked at Hermione straight in the eyes. She gasped in surprise.

"I'm guessing we're not the only one getting a few surprises tonight. That's right Bella, we know how to block. Did you think we'd be allowed to become aurors if we didn't know how?" Ron asked.

"It's no matter. There is always another way to find out. It is quite a bit more exciting to do it the other way. "

She raised her wand and was about to speak when she heard someone say something from behind her.

"Do you always have to be so hostile Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix quickly turned around. She began to laugh again.

"A ghost? You think you can scare me Joe? You didn't scare me when you were alive and you don't scare me now."

Joe looked at Ron and Hermione and they knew what to do. They both spun on their heels. The last thing they heard was Bellatrix shrieking in rage.

They both _popped _into Ginny's kitchen a second later.

"Ron! Hermione! What's going on?" Ginny asked them. Harry came rushing into the room.

"Bellatrix and her followers are attacking the Burrow as we speak. Some ghost saved us." Ron said sitting down on the couch.

Hermione sat beside him. Ginny sat down next to Harry on the love seat and held his hand. Ron and Hermione both looked at them confused.

"We'll explain later. Right now we need to figure out what needs to be done."

"You are right. We did figure out one thing. The spell. It doesn't change at all. It opens and closes the portal so we don't need to think of a new spell. We just need to work out the ritual and the potion."

"Okay, but we can't all stay here and do that. At least two of us has to go back and help out everyone at the Burrow." Ron said.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Look, I know you are not going to like this but me and Ron have to go back. I know you can handle fighting but you are also very smart and so is Hermione. You are needed here more than there."

"You're right. Hermione and I will stay here and figure all of this out. You and Ron go protect the family. Ted is safe here."

"Okay, when we get there we are going to send Joe here. When you guys are ready send word so we can get Bella here. She'll be in a coma so it'll be safer than leaving Ted here or bringing him into a war. We might send word back if we're not ready. We also need Snape."

"What?" Hermione and Ron sais at the same time.

"That ghost that saved you guys is the one that brought Bella and Snape back. And if what he says is true and I'm sure it is, Bella won't die if Snape doesn't go too."

"Alright, lets get going."

Hermione and Ginny both got up. They both hugged Ron, Hermione kissed him then they moved to Harry. Hermione hugged him and Ginny kissed him. "Be safe." She whispered in his ear.

"I always am." He whispered back. Then he looked at Ron and they both turned on the spot. Then, they were gone.

**1234567890987654321**

Harry found himself alone in the attic. He didn't know where Ron was but hoped he was safe. For now he had other things to do. Ron was tough and could handle himself.

Harry went down the stairs and was engulfed in noise. Someone calling out for someone else, screaming, laughter, explosions where spells missed thier targets. But one thing stood out most to Harry. Laughter. And he knew that laugh. He looked around. He could tell what side everyone one was on. Most of the enemy still had masks on and of course were wearing black robes. Harry found who he was looking for and began in their direction. No one at first seemed to notice him. Not until he had left the room. He had spotted him through the open back door laughing looming over a fallen masked figure.

"Draco!" Harry called out. Draco turned and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want now? I'm busy."

"Where's Snape?"

"What?"

"Snape?"

"Oh, I'm not sure." Draco said and at once Harry knew he was lying.

"Draco, this can't end without him."

"Fine, he's at your place."

Harry gave a nod. He should have found Ron first but decided he didn't have time. He again turned on the spot.

**12345678987654321**

Ron had found himself right in the middle of the fight, unlike Harry, everyone had noticed him. If this had been a happier situation Ron would have enjoyed it, but now he wished he was invisible and scolded himself for not thinking about the Invisibility Cloak sooner.

"Ronald Weasley! Hey look it's Ronald Weasley!" A large figure came to stand in front of him. Ron couldn't see his face, but raised his wand just the same.

"NO! Remember, Bellatrix said that if he or his wife were seen they were to be taken to her immediately." Another figure said coming to stand in front of him also.

"What, you two idiots think I'm going to come with you without a fight? No way." Ron said smirking. He thought the spell 'flaro' and a red light shot out of his wand into the chest of the larger person. Then he thought it again this time it hit the smaller one in the face.

Ron saw Harry run by. He followed until he came to the open door. Ron couldn't hear but saw that Harry was talking ot Draco Malfloy. Who, was standing over the body of one of Bella's followers. Then he saw Harry Disapparate. Ron knew Harry must have had a good reason for leaving. So, he turned back around. He needed to help his family and his friends.

**12345678987654321**

"Don't worry, we can do this."

"Yeah, I know it's just hard being under all this pressure. I still haven't asked Harry how he has managed to do just that all these years." Ginny said looking down at the research again.

"Don't worry, you can ask him when this is over. But for now let's try the potion again. We can't add any ingridients other than the ones we have here."

Ginny looked all around the kitchen table. They had every ingridient in the house sitting on it. "Right, so I guess I'll read the ingridients again. Maybe if we just find a complete opposite for each one it'll work."

"It's simple, but it just might work. Go ahead and read."

"_The Living Dead Potion: The first of the task. It must be drunk by the dead corpse. It gives the soul direction as well as life. Only few ingridients are needed. 1. A part of the person's DNA. (Hair will be used). _What is the opposite of their hair?" Ginny asked stumped. She looked to Hermione who was deep in thought.

Minutes passed before Hermione spoke. "I hope I am right and this will work. Tell me how it sounds to you. Hair is part of the human body. It is solid, but it's not part of the more unsolid part of us. Our soul."

"We need a part of their soul? How can we manage that?"

"No, I don't think we'll actually need a part of their soul. Something close though. Memories."

Ginny smiled. "You are brillliant you know?"

"Thanks, but that means unfortunately one of us will have to go get some kind of memory from Bella. And we will have to go to Harry's and get Snape's."

Ginny's smile grew wider. "Finally, I get to do what I'm trained for. I'll go. You stay and work out as much of it as you can. I'll be back to help. I'll check on Ted and then I"ll go." Ginny said leaving the room. Hermione was sure she heard a pop a little later, but didn't pay much mind to it. She was engulfed in figuring the potion out.

"_2. Love. Something loved by them or something that belonged to someone they loved." _This one came easy to Hermione. Hate. She needed something that they hated. Bella's would be easy. She went to where Ted was sleeping. She took one of the toy brooms he had and went back to the table. Bella hated Ted and this broom belonged to him. But what about Snape? Snape hated Harry's father and many others but what would she be able to get from James Potter? Then it hit her. Not James but Sirius. She summoned a piece of Sirius's old blanket with her wand. Now to the next thing.

"_3. Liquid heat." _What did that mean, Hermione thought. Lava maybe? So it would be ice. Because it was solid and it was cold.

_"4. The puriest thing in the Wizarding World. Unicorn blood." _So, Hermione would use what? What was the most unpure thing? There were many. Hermione looked around at the ingridients. Maybe she would use Dragon blood. It wasn't pure. It was quite the opposite of a unicorn.

That was all of it. She began putting what she had into the cauldron. She only needed the memories. So she let it brew and moved to the ritual.

**12345678987654321 **

Harry came to his home and found his gate wide open. Not a good sign. He had his wand at the ready. His heart was beating fast. He didn't know what they would do if Snape really wasn't here.

He entered into his front door. The house was silent except the crackling of a fire. Harry walked into his sitting room. There sitting on his couch, was Severus Snape. A glass of mead in his hand. He had his back to Harry.

"I was wondering when you or one of your friends would come here."

"Do you even know why?"

"No, not entirely, but I have my theories."

Harry crossed the room and sat in the arm chair across from him. "You have to go to. Without you, Bella will saty here as well."

"I thought it was something like that. I am ready to go back."

"I tried to save you, but Joe said it wouldn't work."

Snape smirked. "Why would you want to save me?"

"To repay you. For all that you did during the war."

"I did not do it for you. I did it for Lily Evans. Of course, you know that."

"Yeah, but I still owe you."

"No, just seeing her face again was enough. That's why I am ready to go back. She's there. Even though she's still with your father, I was happy to see her." Harry thought he saw mist in Snape's eyes, but in a flash Snape looked back to his old bat-like self.

"I need to take you to Ginny's. I have to go back to the Burrow and help Ron with Bella."

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Harry turned around. Ginny was now standing there.

"I had to come find Snape. What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Hermione?"

"I had to come and get a memory of Snape's. I have to get one from Bella too."

Harry turned and opened up a safe. He whispered something and it opened. He summoned a small empty bottle and used his wand to put part of the silvery memory into the bottle. He put the top on it and threw it to Ginny. She caught it and put it inside her pocket.

Snape stood. He and Harry exchanged a glance that Harry understood. They would call it a draw. Ginny put her hand on Snape's shoulder. They disappeared from his sight. And a moment later he left back to the Burrow.

**12345678987654321 **

Ron looked around his old home. He could see some of his family. Their side was winning but the others were catching up fast. Ron took out the Dilumenator**( did I spell that right?)** and the lights went out. Everyone seemed to stop. Then the room was being lit again by wandlight, but his family had gotten the point and most of the enemy were on the ground unconcious.

"Thanks for that Ron." He heard his brother George say.

"Come on! COME ON! We have to go! Bella wants us out in that field now!"

Ron smirked. How stupid were they.

"Ron is that you?" He heard Harry whisper in his ear.

"Of course it is! Where did you get off to?"

"I had to go find Snape. All we need now is Bella. Here get under the Cloak with me and we'll follow. We need to make sure it's not a trap."

"Okay, let's go."

**12345678987654321**

"Why do you keep following me? There is nothing you can do to stop me!" Bella shrieked at Joe.

"I know, but I am curious. What do you think will happen if my research fell into the hands of some very intelligent people? People that were also on the good side?"

"I would kill them before they had a chance to get near me." Bella looked out from her spot under a tree. All of her followers were coming to her now.

"What's going on great leader?" One of the cloked and masked figures asked.

"I need all of you to search everywhere in that house. Someone saw Weasley and someone thinks they might have even seen Potter. I need them to be captured. I can't find the boy without them."

"Yes, we will find them immediately." Her followers all shuffled away again. Leaving her with Joe again.

"How long do you think before someone stops you?"

"No one can ever stop me you foolish man!"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _A flash of green light erupted from Harry's wand hitting Bella in the chest.

**12345678987654321**

Hermione looked up when Ginny came in with Snape. She handed Hermione the bottle.

"We can't get the memory from Bella until Harry and Ron bring her here. Had any luck?"

"Yes, I finished the potion. All that's left is the ritual, which I think I have figured out too."

"Good, let's hear it then." Hermione gave a glance to Snape and then looked back at her notes.

_" The Ritual: The second part of the task. Must be performed after potion is fed to the bodies. 1.A ring must be made around them with the blood of a pure soul._ I think that if we use Bella's blood it wouldn't work because it's her we are sending back. But we might be able to use the blood of someone who has proven to be helpful, but still is well... not a pure soul."

"Who?"

"Malfloy."

Ginny smiled. "You mean I get to go back to the fight and get him?"

"No need I can call him here, but we will only need a drop of his blood. We can use an expanding spell."

"Make it expand into a larger amount, that's what I was thinking." Hermione said blushing a little.

Snape lifted up his cloak to show his ankle where a small weasle had been branded. Snape touched the mark with his wand. "Draco, didn't care much for the marking's I chose."

Draco apparated next to Snape. "You call?"

"Yes, we need a drop of your blood."

"What? Why? You called me back here to give you blood? And just when I was having fun with those morons."

"This is not up for debate. We need it for the ritual."

Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione handed him a knife and a large jar was handed to him by Ginny. Draco gave himself a small cut on his palm and then he sqeezed a drop of his blood into the jar. He shoved the jar and knife back at Hermione. "There, anything else?"

"No, you can go back to the fight now Draco." Snape said and that's just what Draco did.

"Keep reading Hermione."

_"2. After the ring is made place the bodies and the ritual performer inside the circle." _

"So, who will be the ritual performer?"

"I think Harry should do it."

"Okay, good let's keep going."

_"3. The performer will state their name and the name of the soul(s). Then they will speak the words 'Soul of now soul of tomorrow. Day to day I feel such sarrow. It was not time for them to go, it's time today they return home.' Then perform the third part of the task the spell." _

"It sound's like we should just change a few of the words." Ginny said. Hermione gave a nod.

"I think this will work." Snape said. He had made words appear on a piece of parchment he had taken from the table. Hermione took it and read it outloud.

"_Soul of then now soul of today. Day to day I feel such sarrow. It is time they go back. They cause so much pain. It's time they return to the underworld from hence they came." _

"It sounds good to me. What do you think Hermione?"

"I think that all we have to do now is wait."

**1234567890987654321**

Ron and acted quickly. Ron turned to Joe.

"Go tell the girls we're on our way. And Harry, that was perfect aim." Joe left and Harry grinned.

"Thanks, but we need to get going. I'll strut about it later."

"Okay, I'll do side-along-apparation. But first you should get the memory the girls need."

Harry pulled a small tube from his pocket. He put the tip of his wand to Bella's temple. He clsoed his eyes and concentrated with all that he had. Finally, a small silver, memory came out. Harry put it in the tube and then removed his wand from her temple. "Alright, let's go." They heard a loud crash from the house. They both looked back and saw a fire building.

"Yeah, let's go."

**12345678987654321**

"Is everything ready?" Joe asked entering the kitchen through the drain in the sink.

"Yes, where are Harry and Ron?"

"On the way. They got Bella in the coma. It shouldn't be l-"

Just as he was to finish his word the three of them came into the kitchen. Harry and Ron were carrying Bella. They dropped her onto the floor. Harry pulled out the memory and gave it to Ginny. Then he turned to Snape.

"Do you want to be awake for this?"

"Yes, I would like to stay awake."

"Is everyone ready then?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Harry I'll need to explain everything to you because you are going to perform all of this."

"Okay, I'm ready."

Ten minutes later everyone was on Hogwarts grounds. They were just at the entrance to the Forbidden forest. The ring of blood had been drawn. Harry, Snape and Bella were all in place.

"I will say one thing. No one is to go anywhere near that ring once things start happening. No matter what happens. No good could come of it." Everyone nodded at Joe.

"Okay, back away guys."

Snape drank his potion and Harry tipped Bella's into her mouth.

_"Harry Potter is my name. The one sending Bellatrix Lestange and Severus Snape back today. Soul of then now soul of today. Day to day I feel such sarrow. It is time they go back. They cause so much pain. It's time they return to the underworld from hence they came." _Snape's eye's snapped shut. The ground shook and all three of them began to glow. Harry was gold, Snape was blue, and Bella was black.

"_'Etern Livious'" _The ground shook harder and later when asked by other's what happened they all said it looked as if the ground had split apart. Harry and the other's lifted into the air. Harry's eyes were shut tight now too.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled out.

The grounds erupted in light. Harry and the bodies fell to the ground.

**12345678987654321**

**Epilouge **

_'It is one year to the day and I still feel something inside of me has changed. I feel the prescence of Snape inside of me. I do not hear him but I know somehow part of him is in me. It doesn't bother me. I am glad to share myself with such a worthy soul. After that day all I had was a broken arm and let's face it that was nothing new to me. No one was killed only a few minor injuries.' _

_'Ted is doing very well. Each day he grows more and more like his father in personality and like his mother in looks. We all love to laugh when he gets mad. His hair turns red!' _

_'Ginny and I are to be married today. I am excited and nervous at the same time. I am not sure I deserve a woman like her, but I am glad that she thinks that I do. Everything will never be the same, but it never would have even if this wouldn't have happened. The war with Voldemort had already changed everything and everyone.' _

_-Harry James Potter- _

"Harry, are you ready?"

Harry closed the book he had been writing in. He smiled. "I have never been more ready for anything in my life."

With his heart whole again Harry married Ginny Weasley. And for him his family and friends were all that mattered.

**12345678987654321**

**Well that's it!!!!!!! Yay, I am glad I'm done with it now. I really enjoyed writing it but all good things must come to an end right? I decided since the Epilouge was so short I'd just add it ot the end. Read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
